


The Broken Tactician

by TheSilentChloey



Series: Fire Emblem Alternate Universes [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Marc | Morgan maybe..., Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Robin returns from fighting Grima broken, Rocina/Lucrobin, Slow Burn Relationship, based on another fan-fiction, grima mentioned in name only and not really in the story, i just can't put robin through hell..., important ships in tags, massively sappy at times, ocs featured, robin recovering from his wounds, short term disabled robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentChloey/pseuds/TheSilentChloey
Summary: Robin chose to kill Grima instead of letting Chrom put the Fell Dragon back into slumber.  With the price payed the tactician returns...and it is clear that Robin is broken in more ways than one.  Now it is up to the Shepherds to remind Robin of just how much he means to them.  Especially a certain sapphire haired  princess who he had definite feelings for.  Will their bonds be enough to truly bring Robin home?





	1. The Final Battle

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on a "what happens if?" scenario which I encountered in a story called "Broken Bird" over on FF.Net. I decided that I would put my own spin to it and here we are. I hope that you enjoy it. Also thanks for the Kudos it's most appreciated!

 

# The Final Battle.

 

I grasped the tome in my hand tightly as I called upon every last bit of magical reserves that I had to fight my way forward with Chrom to deal with the final enemy that we had to fight together for better or worse. We were and always would be two halves of a greater whole...at least for this fight then if my planing truly worked the way I intended then Chrom wouldn't need me after this ever again.

 

My right arm was burning with a deep pain that I knew was from _him_. I stared into the eyes of my other self and felt deep regret course through my body. He was the one that had caused Lucina's torment...the one who made me lose all of my past for the sake of the power that I was apparently worth getting. The very one who claimed to be me. I heard Chrom's voice over the wind, "Robin I'm going to finish this now!"

 

And yet deep down I knew that I couldn't let him kill this man that claimed to be me. I knew that _I_ had to be the one that ended this once and for all _._

 

I used wind magic to knock Chrom back and he grunted from the impact. I knew that it wouldn't have hurt too much but it was enough to get him clear of Grima while I used my magic to create the barrier that would stop Chrom or anyone else interfering with what I was about to do; what I had to do.

 

The wind rushed past me and around me as I stepped forward towards the weakened man my coat flapping against my legs my hair blowing off my face. I was in short going to kill the man before me, he was literally unable to stand and was trying to gather the energy needed to repair his body. I wasn't going to let him get that chance.

 

Crimson eyes glared at me as I came towards him. At first he seemed to be hopeful but the expression on my face made him shift to a glare as I interrupted the flow of dark magic with ease from him and into my next and final move, a move he should have seen coming a mile off since it was so obvious. I knew I was making the right choice; Chrom was shocked and I could see that Lucina was furiously trying to reach us breaking formation in which I had planed to use to keep her and everyone safe with a degree of desperation that was admirable if not a little excessive as she was cutting down everyone that wasn't a Shepherd down.

 

I smiled sadly as I knew what she was likely thinking, that I was a traitor. That I would merge with the man before me and give into the magic that was surrounding me. I _could_ take over from him and strip him of all his power as he tried to do to me when he came into this world and supposedly stripped me of all my memories from my past.

 

In truth I was doing something that no one else could; killing Grima once and for all as Naga had said with chilling clarity that only a blow from Girma's own hand would kill him. I figured out that since Grima was spouting nonsense like how he and I were one and the same it would make perfect sense if I were the one to take him out and not Chrom. If I had to die then so be it, it was a price that I was willing to pay to stop Lucina's future from happening in its tracks and tip the scales to a more peaceful out come.

 

That was not to say that I was going down without a fight. I would break every since tie that Grima claimed to have over me, no matter how deep the dragons thought they might be. I would do everything in my power to stay here with the Shepherds. They meant the world to me and I couldn't just let them see me be so weak and die without a fight. I looked at my other self and he seemed to know full well what I was thinking. He snarled,

“You can't do this! You will die!”

“I know.” I said simply, “If that is the cost of putting you down for good then it is a price that I am willing to pay.”

“ROBIN NO!” Chrom screamed over the wind, “THERE IS ANOTHER WAY! DON'T DO THIS!”

"I'm sorry Chrom,” I said calmly, “but there isn't. What is one life to millions more? Nothing...I am but a grain of sand compared to the people who live in this world.”

" _Robin gods damn it there is another way!_ " Chrom yelled at me and I sighed,

“There is none Chrom.  Please...don't make this harder than it has to be.” I turned away from him, for once I wasn't afraid. I was calm and I spoke to _him_ , “For once I am glad that you and I are one in the same. At least in death I will rid the world of you for good and usher in an era of peace to end this useless war.”

“You-you wouldn't dare!”

“I would and I will.” I said calmly, “The evil you have bought upon this world is more than enough in my mind to do this...let alone what you have done in others. PREPARE YOURSELF GRIMA! YOU'RE FINISHED!” My voice rose above the wind and Grima looked truly afraid,

“ROBIN!” Chrom cried pounding the barrier as I raised my hand and drew upon all of the dark magic that surrounded me. My right arm burned like fire was coursing through it. I unceremoniously threw the ball of magic at Grima and watched impassively as he dissolved into thin air. Chrom ran forwards as the barrier finally shattered as Grima fell, my job as a tactician finally complete. I knew what was happening now and I wasn't afraid,

“Chrom...” I turned to face him, “Thank you...for everything...” I felt so tired and so cold, “Tell the others...please...that my last thoughts...were of them...” Chrom looked like he was about to cry and I managed to half smile, “May we...meet again...in a...better...life...”

“ROBIN! STAY WITH ME GODS DAMN IT ROBIN!” Chrom cried racing forward he tried to catch me...or at least I thought he was I couldn't feel anything else than the cold taking over. I had little doubt that my body was fading but I knew I couldn't let myself succumb to it. I saw the Shepherds and I smiled with what physical strength I had left. I closed my eyes and felt the cold fade away. All I wanted was to rest. Just rest for a little while.

 

When my eyes finally opened I couldn't see anything. I couldn't hear anything other than a howl of pain. An other worldly howl of pain, a roar of pain that I didn't understand. I tried to see what it was; hoping that my eyes would adjust to the strange lack of light but as I opened them further I saw nothing. I frowned as I tried to move. Nothing again. I tried to speak but no sound came out. I struggled to move now, trying to make myself at least go somewhere find the light or whatever it was that I was supposed to do. Nothing. I felt the frustration set in then. Where was I? Why wasn't I able to move or talk? Why wasn't I able to see what was going on? I tried to move but all I felt was nothing. No familiar twitch of muscles moving no reflexive breathing nothing. I tried to work backwards. Tried to think about where I was and I came up with nothing. I knew that I had to get back to the others...to...the others...? Who were these others that I needed to return to? Why did I need to return? Why was I seeking light? Why was I here? I would have sighed if I could have. I then began to wonder just where was I?

 

At first it was small. There was a slight shift as light started to appear. I heard a voice but it was indistinct and hard to tell what it was actually saying. I kept working towards it though on instinct. I didn't know what else to do other than to follow that voice.

 

As more light filled my vision I seemed to be aware of a room. I felt like muscles moving rather suddenly and I jolted awake as a strange woman came into view my breathing rapid for some reason, “Be at ease Fell Blood,” She said to me, “You are neither dead or alive. You were caught in the world between the dead and the living. I have done what I can to get you back, but the rest is now up to you. Rest now, you've earned it.”

Rest? I tried to move and the woman smiled and placed a cool hand on my forehead and I instantly felt sleepy. I tried to struggle but my body suddenly had other ideas. My eyes closed and darkness encased me once more.

 

I didn't know how long that darkness held me but I became aware of a voice...it was different from the last voice that I had heard and I shot up with fear. I tried to talk but my words were gone entirely. Incoherent words were all that I had and I was scared. The owner of the voice sighed and left the room and I felt afraid. Where was I? I noticed that there was some food but I couldn't seem to get my body to reach it. More voices sounded outside and I tensed up. I could not make sense of them. I focused on what I had and felt my breathing. I was alive...at least I thought so...

 

I wasn't sure how much time had passed but there was a voice that I _knew_. I didn't know how I knew it but I felt like it was familiar.

 


	2. A Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucina's search for Robin is at its end. What will she make of the Tactician's condition upon finding him however?

# A Discovery

 

Lucina had been searching for Robin for eight months. In those eight months she had not found a single trace of the tactician...until now. Lucina had spent months travelling the Ylissean countryside with little more than herself and couple of horses pulling a cart (at Chrom's insistence complete with the supplies she needed for such a journey) asking everyone she met on the road and in towns that she passed through if they had seen Robin. She would show them the portrait that her father had given her and they would shake their heads and say, “No ma'am we haven't seen a man like him.” It was depressing and Lucina knew she had to complete this self given mission as it was all she could do at present. She owed Robin that much as she felt that it was her fault that all of this had happened; she was the one that likely put Robin up to killing Grima. She pushed the thought out of her mind as she came to the last village on her search of Ylisse. If they hadn't seen Robin then Lucina would move on to Plegia. A trip that wasn't going to be easy on her as she was certain the people had enough of Ylisseans in their country and of war in general to last them several lifetimes.

 

Lucina was however likely going to have to stay in the small town for a while while they went through the winter months as reaching the border would be made harder by the snowfalls of winter that were fast approaching. It was also because she wasn't exactly a skilled magic user and couldn't really cast fire magic to melt the snows to clear the way to help her travels. She came to stop at the gate where an old man was resting against. He did look up from his post when he saw the small cart and spoke, “Hullo there. Is there anythin' I can help ya with stranger?” He ran a hand over his pepper coloured beard and seemed calm enough. Lucina carefully got out of the cart with the portrait in hand,

“I'm hoping you might sir,” She said and the old man came over to her, “Have you possibly seen this man?” Lucina asked as politely as she could, “He's a dear friend of mine who has been missing from his home for quite some time.” He (to Lucina's complete surprise) said,

“Well I'll be...me wife's looking after a young lad that matches yer picture. We found the poor lad las' night an' he wasn't lookin' too good. Me wife's a healer but he's jest beyond her abilities. I was jest guardin' the gate...lemme see if I can git Raulf to for a bit an' I'll take yer to me home.”

“Th-thank you!” Lucina tried to keep her surprise hidden but it was difficult. The old man hobbled off and Lucina uttered a small prayer of thanks to Naga. Followed by a prayer that Robin would be alright.

 

When the old man came back with a young man he came to sit alongside the princess (at her insistence) and pointed out the way to his home. On the way he offered to let her stay should she need to (“No need to thank me,” he'd said with a smile, “I knows how heavy the snowfalls git here.”) and helped her get the horses into the stables and stowed the cart as well. She followed him as he opened the door and called out to his wife who turned out to be a rather sweet looking woman who wore her greying hair in a rather large bun at the base of her head. She wore a faded cleric uniform that was busted in a couple of places and carried an old staff that looked like it was more for decoration than actual use. Kindly brown eyes fell upon Lucina and the woman gave a slight look of concern, “Roy love, yer home early. Somethin' wrong?” She asked as she tucked the staff into the holder,

“Naw Lilian, everythin's fine. I jest found a lass who was lookin' fer tha' young lad we found yesterday.”

“Oh! I see...well tha's good news! Th' lad needs a familiar face. Th' poor thin' was lookin' mighty scared at me this mornin' he was.”

“Still?” Roy asked concerned,

“Yah, he was very scared like. I managed to give him some sleepin' medicine to settle him down. Say young lass yer look like yer been on a long trip. Why don't we git yer somethin' to eat or would yer like somethin' to drink?”

“Love, I hope yer don' mind but I offered to let her stay since she's gotta make a return trip to Ylisstol an' winters' abou' here.”

“She still needs somethin' Roy. We can't jest not give her anythin'!” Lilian chided her well meaning husband in a way that Lucina couldn't help but smile at a little.

“Thank you,” Lucina said, “I appreciate the offer but I am fine.”

“If ya says so lass.” Lilian added with a wink, “'sides more likely yer wanna see yer handsome lad.”

“He's a friend of mine.” Lucina said trying not to blush but failing to as she ended up with a rather pink hue across her cheeks,

“Of course lass,” Lilian smiled with a mischievous glint in her eyes as if she was able to read the princess like an open book and perhaps expected such a reply as the feeble one that Lucina had made, “All the lasses here say tha' about th' lads they like. However as a grandmother I know a thin' or two about love.” She then lead Lucina to the small kitchen and spoke to her husband, “Roy any word on Raulf's daughter Emily?”

“She's bin gitting better thanks to th' tonic yer sent them.”

“Good news indeed I was gitting worried abou' th' lil' lass.” Lilian smiled as she checked on a pot on the stove that smelled to Lucina like a warm soup. “Let's see how our lad's holdin' up. He must be starvin'.” she said as she poured the soup into a rather large mug. “Tha' should be enough to start him on at least.”

Lucina noticed that just beyond the kitchen was a door that was half open. She noticed that the room beyond seemed to be dimly lit and Lilian motioned to her husband to keep come with her and Roy understood what she wanted. Lucina cautiously followed them unsure of what was awaiting her but hoping it really was Robin.

 

~

 

I tried to make my body move and flinched when the door opened. An older looking woman came in and she spoke gently, “Easy now lad, no one is gonna hurt yer.” I flinched and tried to move away from her. I almost wondered if she was a cruel illusion that was about to hurt me despite saying words the the contrary. I couldn't keep the fear from surfacing again as she came to a standstill and didn't seem to take another step.

“Robin...” I froze as I _knew_ that voice for certain. I looked in the direction of that voice and the woman that stood there turned in surprise as the one who spoke came calmly into my view. She came to stand within my line of sight and I looked at her for several seconds. I knew who she was and I tried to move my body refusing to.

“Well now ain't tha' a surprise an' a half. He certainly don' seem to be the least bit scared o' ya lass.” The other woman spoke softly and now that I had a proper look at her she appeared to be a cleric. I frowned in confusion and tried to move again, possibly in a panicked way as the younger woman spoke gently,

“Easy now Robin. You're safe. Grima can't hurt you any more.” The blue haired princess told me,

“...” I tried to tell her I knew her name I knew who she was and that I was glad to see her but my body just wouldn't comply. It wasn't a total loss however as my right hand managed to reach towards her. The princess (and for the life of me I _knew_ her name somewhere in my head) seemed to understand as she gently held it in her own. I felt the warmth of her hands and the cleric smiled,

“See I told ya Roy...all he needs is a familiar face.”

“Yeah ya did say that Lilian...” A man stood back a bit but he seemed happy, “At least he knows he's safe. That's jest as important to him as a familiar face.”

The cleric came forwards with a cup, “Well let's see about gitting him some nourishment, Roy can ya help th' young lass git him sat up a bit more?”

“Of course love.” The man said and came over. I tensed and he spoke gently, “Easy now lad, we're only here to help ya. An' we don' bite none either.” He promised and I hesitantly relaxed as firm hands helped me to sit up.

“Here ya are,” the cleric offered the cup to me and I did my best to drink the obvious soup it contained hungrily as I felt like I hadn't eaten in days. “There's a lad,” she said gently, “ya jest need to rest for now alright.”

I felt tired after drinking the soup and I couldn't help but doze a little against the arms that were supporting me. I eventually must have fallen asleep as I didn't remember what happened next.

 

 


	3. That Can't Be Ignored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucina wonders at what she can do to help Robin and reflects on what led to this entire situation.

# That Can't Be Ignored

 

Lucina gently set Robin back down with Roy's help once it was clear that Robin was sleeping after the soup he'd practically emptied in a few gulps. She didn't know what to think for the moment and had resolved to stay in the room where Robin was for now as it was clear to her that the tactician _had_ recognised her somehow, though she wasn't entirely sure if him reaching out for her was mere uncoordinated movement or actually him making his arm move towards her as it had. She couldn't believe that this was the man that had taken out the Conqueror and the Fell Dragon. The same man who had taken out an entire Valmese fleet and led Ylisse to dozens of victories though out the wars and yet...she knew he was. The tactician was clearly in no condition to travel even if the winter snows were not a threat. He couldn't even move all that much on his own and had required help to even sit up. She glanced over Robin as he slept and wondered why he was like this. She sighed and realised that she was going to have to get a message to Ylisstol as soon as possible. Hopefully the village had carrier pigeons. That and she was also certain that her father would want to know that his best friend was alive. She was also certain that the couple would be richly rewarded for their help.

 

~

When I woke again I felt like someone was looking at me and I turned my head to see who it was...or at least I tried to. My dreams where frightening and while the people I was around were promising that I was safe I certainly didn't really feel that way. I finally got some movement and I was surprised. The Princess was there. She was asleep in the chair that was in the other corner of the room and I felt guilty. Was I keeping her here for some reason? The door opened and the cleric came in. She looked at me and gave a small smile. She didn't seem worried at all. She came over to me and I noticed that she was holding a heal staff. I braced myself as she lifted it up.

 

A cool feeling followed and I felt tired again. She gently pat my head and said softly, “Ya need to rest lad, I'll bring ya somethin' to eat 'round later.” And I couldn't help but comply.

 

I wasn't sure how much time had passed but when I woke it was in a tangled up mess in the blankets that were twisted around my legs as I lay screaming. I had fallen out of the bed clearly and Princess was there stroking my hair telling me that it was just a bad dream, that I was safe and no one was going to hurt me. I wasn't sure what had happened but the man came in with the cleric and they did their best to untangle me out of the blankets. It took them several minutes by my guess...not helped by me clinging to Princess like my life depended on it. Still the cleric never once said anything nasty. In fact she seemed to understand if anything. I still couldn't place what I had dreamt but the cleric seemed to think I was having nightmares. She said that my body was moving more was a good sign, even if I wasn't fully in control of that movement. She said I was recovering and I would need to be resting, though I felt bad that she kept insisting that I do so. Why was it that everyone wanted me to rest? I sighed as Princess helped them get me back into bed. There was little point in fighting them for now but I wondered if I would ever remember what it was that I'd forgotten...

 

When I woke for the second time it was for the man to help me up so that I could have more soup. I was uncertain as to how much time was passing but it was clearly enough for them to start calling me by my name.

 

~

 

A week into Lucina's stay and there were some interesting developments. Firstly that Robin seemed happier when Lucina was around him, something that Lucina didn't understand but had come to think of as her being the first familiar face that he'd seen since returning from killing Grima after the Fell Dragon tried to take Robin away from them. Secondly was that Robin's Mark of Grima was clearly gone. Lucina knew it should have been on the back of his right hand and it was nowhere to be seen...Roy mentioned that he couldn't see any marks on Robin that resembled the Mark of Grima so for Lucina it was good news at least. She sighed as she thought of what she would have to come to expect once Robin fully recovered. He was going to hate her; she knew it. She did point her blade at him after all and she _was_ the one that pushed him to chose killing Grima. Lucina felt sadness in her heart at the thought. Robin had been a good friend to her up until that point. His words had shaken her deeply that day...

 

“ _Robin might I have a word?” Lucina asked the tactician fully aware of the seriousness of what she was about to do. She was surprised to see Robin look unhappy and so despondent. However he agreed and Lucina gave him her ultimatum. Only to be completely thrown when he said very simply,_

“ _My life is yours and Chrom's. If my death is needed then it is something I accept.” Lucina couldn't help but feel her heart break at Robin's words, “Do what you must Lucina I know that it will be swift.”_

 

Lucina couldn't kill him, not when he was so sincere with his words. Since that day she'd barely spoken to him outside of official duty and certainly not about what had happened between them. Robin had grown depressed as the days passed and Lucina could see the toll that what had happened had added to the weight that the tactician was carrying. She had been so foolish! She had thought that she and the future children were the only ones to suffer from what Grima had done to their world. She had thought that Robin had been the cause of what was to happen time and time again and yet...she couldn't have been so wrong. Lucina sighed as she had the space (thanks to Lilian) to think about what had happened, even though she'd spent the trip thinking about everything. Seeing Robin simply bought it all back to the surface again. Lucina began to wonder what if she'd not pointed her blade at Robin? What if she'd instead offered to help Robin in some way? What if she...? On and on the thoughts ran in her mind until she was jolted out of them by Roy, “Say lass ya never said what yer name was. If ya want we have somethins tha' Lilian needs if ya don't mind picking them up.”

 


	4. With the Return of a Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucina finds a book and Robin regains an important memory from the past.

# With the Return of a Memory

 

It was decided that I would be moved from the small room that I knew into another, slightly larger one. I wasn't sure what to make of it but the man seemed to have a plan up his sleeve as he gave me a wink. I wondered what that was about but as he placed me in a hammock I began to tense up and then it moved slowly back and forth in such a way that actually felt nice. I was pretty sure that I fell asleep thanks to the movement. When I woke it was to a rather sharp tone from the cleric to the man. He said, “Robin needed some time outta tha' room Lilian, 'sides he seems t' like th' hammock jest so.”

Lilian if that was the cleric's actual name came over to make sure I was fine. Fact of the matter was that I was perfectly happy where I was and even though I couldn't really speak she seemed to figure out that to be the case, “Well then jest make sure he's warm, there was a nip in the air tha' won't do him good. I don' wanna have him catch a cold Roy.”

“Of course Love. I kept him in his blankets so he won' git cold.”

Lilian sighed and carried over a fresh and wondrously warm blanket and tucked it into the hammock. I smiled as best I could and she seemed happy, “Ya only gave him two o' 'em Roy...” She said then turned and smiled at me. She continued, “Mind ya keep at least three or so love.”

I peered over the edge of the hammock and spotted Princess come into the room and couldn't help but smile at her from where I was. I had to remember who she was. I mean I _knew_ who she was for gods' sakes. I saw her sort of smile back and then settled right into the hammock. She had a pretty smile. I wish there was more ways for me to help her smile more.

 

~

 

The second week of Lucina's stay with Lilian and Roy marked a few more changes. Firstly that the first snows started falling and the Annas arrived with their goods for the last time of the year; allowing Lucina to get a direct as possible message to Ylisstol that their search for Robin was finally complete and that he was in the process of recovering from his fight with Grima. Secondly that Robin was (finally) able to sit up unaided. Lucina noticed that he seemed to be gaining quite a bit of strength since she'd bought a Mend staff for Lilian for Naga Day. Even more remarkable was the fact that Robin liked the scarf that she'd given him to match his coat which she also returned to him.

 

Lilian had suggested the scarf when Lucina showed her Robin's coat and explained that it was important to the tactician. Roy had gone with Lucina to help her both deliver her message to Anna and to get the actual scarf which thankfully Anna had on hand. Robin for his part didn't seem to really notice the day being any different but it was for Lucina a wonderful day filled with joy as he actually seemed to be enjoying himself; even if he wasn't able to communicate if he was or not. He ate the food before him without fuss and seemed to be relaxed. If anything he seemed glad to have more time out of the room he was first in and Roy more often then not would bring Robin out and put the white haired tactician into the hammock that he was so fond of. Robin would be quite comfortable for some time while Lilian got caught up doing tasks that were required of her (like making tonics for the people of the village) that one almost would feel a little sorry for the tactician. Part way through the week Lucina decided to see if there were any books in the village at all. To her lack of surprise there wasn't much, a couple of books on Naga's worship and a rather old dusty book that contained a historical biography of Marth...at least she thought. Still she had an idea in the back of her mind and she hoped that it would help Robin's recovery. She was given the book on Marth (Raulf as it turned out was Roy's son and had asked the old shop keep if it would do as repayment for a favour Lilian had done for him. The man had agreed with a smile.). Needless to say Lucina wasn't sure how much it would help, but she had to try.

 

She took up a seat near Robin where he doubtless could see her and started to read...

 

~

 

I was half asleep in the hammock when I heard a chair being moved. I was a little surprised when Princess of all people sat down with a book in hand. It wasn't until she started to read aloud that I came with a realisation. She had a very soothing voice and for a moment I let it wash over me,

“And so it was that Marth travelled across the sea for aid. He had no way of knowing if his trip was doomed to fail. However he knew it was the last hope for the people of Altea...the only way he could save them from Medeus and Garnef.”

 

I felt a sudden and very strong memory overtake me.

 

“ _Robin, are you all set?”_

“ _Yes Chrom.” I said rolling my eyes, “I am ready to spend the day distracting Lucina just so you can surprise her for her birthday. It's not like I haven't known for the last three gods damn months.”_

_Chrom laughed good naturedly despite my snide attitude, “Well we're counting on you Robin. Besides I think it's only fair that you do it. I doubt I could come up with anything much. You're the better thinker than I am.”_

“ _Now you're just selling yourself short Chrom.” I wagged a finger at him clucking my tongue with disapproval, “You are incredibly able to pull off distracting people.”_

“ _Well thanks for the vote of confidence Robin, but my wife says otherwise. Besides we trust you.”_

“ _Aww come on Chrom that's just mean!” I said playfully hitting him in the shoulder well aware that there was a glare from about the mess tent location._

“ _Really Robin?” Chrom_

“ _You really should be able to tell when I'm messing with you Chrom.” I had a mischievous glint to my eye that Chrom knew well,_

“ _Gods save me!” Chrom said over dramatically, “Robin's being smart again.”_

“ _You pay me to be smart!” I shot back playfully and Chrom lightly punched my shoulder as I had done before to him,_

“ _Yeah so you can tip scales and show 'em how it's done right Robin?”_

_I felt my cheeks get hot, “YOU HEARD THAT?!” I groaned,_

“ _You're pretty loud on the battle field Robin,” Chrom laughed and I soon joined him. I gave the bluenette my word that I would spend the day with Lucina so it was only fair that I got all of my “smart-arse” comments out before dealing with his daughter who most likely was going to kill me if I put a foot wrong. No pressure of course. I headed over to where she was not so subtly hiding,_

“ _Hello Lucina,” I said as casually as I could, “Since it is a lovely day why don't we have a friendly sparing match?” If looks could kill Lucina was doing a fine job of it. I sighed, “Or we could go to the strategy tent...to...I don't know...work out how to protect Chrom?”_

_She frowned and seemed to less hostile than before, “I suppose a sparing match will suffice.”_

_I had to keep from smiling. It was a small victory. I cleared my throat, “Right...so then I'll go and get some practice swords and I'll meet you at the training grounds then.” I turned to leave when I heard her fall into step with me, “You know you don't have to follow me Princess.” I said, “Tharja already does that and it's creepy.”_

“ _Lady Tharja follows you?” Lucina asked confused,_

“ _Yeah she's like my own shadow pretty much since she joined...until she ended up marrying Gaius thank gods.”_

“ _Why?” I stopped for a moment unsure as to what I heard but a look at Lucina revealed she was genuinely curious,_

“ _Let's just say that Tharja does things that are...unorthodox at times...and its the kind of unorthodox that I find extremely disconcerting.” She frowned and I couldn't help but sigh. So much for engaging in conversation,_

“ _Forgive me,” Lucina said suddenly, “I am...not so good at talking with people at times.” I was polite enough not to point out that doubtless it was of her on volition that it was so, “I just...don't understand why you and father hit each other...”_

That _was what Lucina was worried about? I couldn't help it. I said rather calmly, “Oh we're like that all the time. Mostly because your father thinks I'm too smart for my own good and has to at least attempt to outwit me at least twice a day. If not more than that.” I chuckled, “Though if anything it's Virion that keeps me on my toes. The guy has some stinker tactics but they help me focus on making it through battles better.”_

 _I came into the storage tent and proceeded to where the training weapons were. I knew from the few times I'd_ ever _held Falchion that it was a fairly heavy blade; a wyvern slayer always was. I found a blade that I thought was close enough and handed it to Lucina, “Close enough for you?” I asked and she took the blade. While she was deciding I went to the training tome box and started the process of elimination. I seriously hated the way Laurent had stored the training tomes. I had them to the perfect level of difficulty in usability but he just had to go and change that. I now had an even worse time sorting through them then normal and was forced into channelling my mana through every damn tome in the box before I found what I was looking for. It was a weakened version of Thoron that I was after. I was absorbed in my task until I heard a soft cough to get my attention,_

“ _A tome? Why not a sword?”_

“ _Training tome.” I corrected, “I know that for the non mage that would be a bit confusing so I'll make it short and simple._

 

_Like a training sword, mages need special tomes to hone their magical ability without draining a proper battlefield grade tome. Training tomes are made to be virtually unbreakable no matter how many times they see use. It helps that the spells they contain are so weak that they don't use even half a page of a regular tome. So far I have the cleanest record of the Shepherds. I've yet to break a training tome. Miriel has broken three and Ricken at least five. Entirely due to residual magic backlash that can happen if you're not careful and trying to draw on too much power from the tome in question.”_

“ _H-how?” Lucina asked,_

“ _Well it goes back to the days of Altea really. King Marth's reign saw the introduction of two tome grades, tomes for training and tomes for actual combat. The difference is here in the actual pages themselves.” I said holing up the tome and opening it so that Lucina could see what I meant,_

“ _It's blank...” She said confused,_

“ _Heh, nice try Princess look again.” I said and she suddenly gasped,_

“ _Wh-what?” She stared for a full thirty seconds, “The pages...they're...”_

“ _Uhuh.” I grinned having seen it all before, “As you can see the spells are intact...mostly...this tome has seen a few defeats as well as victories on the training grounds. As I said before tomes like this are special in that they don't break until you try to over draw magic power, or in the case of Ricken have a magical backlash from a magic element that doesn't like you.”_

“ _I didn't think...”_

“ _Oh don't get me wrong, I've had a couple of near misses with the other elements. Fire in particular hates me, dark magic insanely love me and wind is...well complicated.” I sighed, “However that's neither here nor there because...” I trailed off as Henry came into the storage tent,_

“ _Hey looks like Laurent changed the tomes around again.” He didn't sound annoyed but I knew that he was a little._

“ _Yeah that's Ricken's son for you,” I sighed, “I swear he has yet to learn why I organise by power first element second. Which were you after Henry? Dark or Anima?”_

“ _Eh just something for some fireballs.” Henry said with a dreamy sigh, “Say wanna have a wizard fight? Tharja and I had the nicest conversation about one.”_

“ _Well a friendly one wouldn't hurt.” I said, “Dark magic and all.”_

_Henry grinned widely, “YAY!”_

“ _But not right now. However when I am free we will.”_

“ _Aww,” Henry looked like a kid who was told Naga Day was cancelled, “Can I help?” He asked suddenly,_

“ _Well,” I put on my thinking face and thought about it. If both Henry and I kept Lucina busy for the day...it was my best shot, “Sure.”_

“ _YAY! I can't wait!” Henry cheered and started to dig through the tomes in an effort to find one he liked. Lucina looked confused and I said,_

“ _Soon as you're ready come and join Lucina and I by the training grounds ok Henry?”_

“ _You got it~!” Henry trilled happily_

 

I was smiling as I remembered it. It was the first step I'd taken to becoming friends with Princess...Lucina. I turned to look at her and I noticed that she seemed to have stopped reading. At first she seemed worried but I gave her my best smile to show her that I was ok. She was about to say something when Lilian came in. She had a strange woman with her in what had to be pegasus knight armour. It was a lilac colour. I felt the odd sense that I knew who this knight was, though I wasn't so sure. She had long brown hair that was down to her waist and when Princess...I mean Lucina saw her she gave her a slight smile. Lucina spoke,

“Hello Sumia, I take it you heard?”

“Yes I did. Henry was so excited but he's looking after little Cynthia at the moment since well...the other Cynthia is still in Valm. Cordelia's been tasked with sending the message along to her and Gerome.” The woman turned to face me and I instinctively cowered in the hammock. She approached calmly and spoke gently, “Hello Robin,” She stopped a short way from Lucina and smiled, “I'm glad that you're back.” I tried to smile but it was a little hard to when I was still a little scared. The pegasus knight then knelt so that she was level with me. “We were all so worried about you,” her voice was soft. Kind of like a mother talking to a frightened child. She hesitated for a moment then gently pat my head. It felt nice and for a moment I simply enjoyed it, “All this time and you appeared right where Chrom found you in the beginning.”

“I guess that's the only real good news,” Lucina sighed and Lilian spoke,

“It's not all bad news lass,” Lilian said, “Young Robin here has bin makin' a lot o' progress, jest not at th' pace yeh expectin'.”

“So he won't be able to travel like Lucina's letter mentioned?” There was concern in the pegasus knight's eyes,

“Unfortunately not yet. Th' lad needs a bit more strength afore he's ready t' be considered recovered jest yet. He's gotta a lot o' strength tha' needs building afore yeh gits him travellin' fo' a start. Th' best we can do is to git wha' he needs to make tha' recovery. Th' res' is up t' him.”

“Of course,” The pegasus knight said, “Pegasi can't carry carts and our only option is horses...which means that we're just going to have to wait for the snows to clear.” She looked thoughtful, “That's not to say that we can't organise a temporary solution. I can bring messages back and forth if you like Lucina.”

“Are you sure?” Lucina asked the knight,

“Absolutely, it would be a wonderful opportunity to train my young Pegasi!”

“You have my gratitude,” Lucina responded to her and the knight smiled, “I'll need another book for Robin. I can't just read this one over and over. Even if Robin enjoyed it I think he'd like something a little different then the same book for the next few days. Plus if you know of any stand out favourites...”

“I'd thought you'd never ask.” the knight smiled, “I have one right here. I just finished it myself and it is a definite favourite of Robin's, _Wyvern Wars and the Terror of High Noon_.”

“Thank you again.” Lucina smiled, and I tilted my head. The book didn't sound all that promising but if it was anything like the Pegasus knight had said then maybe I would have to wait for Lucina to start reading it. Of course there was a fuss as Lilian invited the knight to stay for tea and I got to have a plate of food. I was tired after all the excitement for the day and I almost didn't notice Roy and Lucina get me back into bed.

 


	5. Hope is Regained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucina gains a new sense of hope for Robin's recovery and Robin regains some of what he'd lost.

# Hope is Regained

 

Lucina heaved a sigh of relief as Robin lay sleeping. It was an interesting day in more ways than one. She was glad that Sumia had come. It meant that her message _had_ got through to her father. And that Sumia lived near Southtown was huge help. It would at best take a couple of hours flight time to reach Ylisstol where both Lucina's father and mother were. The Annas were amazing at delivering messages. It did however surprise Lucina that Cynthia was still in Valm. Last the young women spoke the rather energetic pegasus knight had been spending some time with her father Henry before going on a trip with Noire near Ferox to look for Robin up there in case the tactician had lost his memory again. Lucina wondered what was the best course of action now that Robin was at least partly able to move about on his own...though the problem was that he had yet to actually speak, let alone make some form of communication with them at least to show what was going on in his mind. It was undoubtedly a very trying experience for Robin as he couldn't tell them how he was feeling. So while Lucina had gotten good at reading the tactician she wasn't entirely sure she could do it without Robin saying at least something like his normal witty and sometimes confusing self. Lucina sighed and wondered just how much time Robin would need to fully recover.

 

~

 

I woke suddenly. My eyes straining to see any light and I felt scared. I didn't know what to do. I was as I lay in bed. I felt an overwhelming urge to at least move, or do something. I sat up and I knew that without a tome it was dangerous to try and light the room as fire and I never mixed and likely doing so would cause damage to myself due to elemental backlash. Beyond the door was the low snapping and crackling of burning wood that was the fire keeping the place warm. I had to get up. I tried to move my legs and stand but no sooner did I push myself off of the bed then did they give way, collapsing underneath me like wet noodles falling of a fork. I grunted from the impact and tried again. This time I used the staff that was by my bed in an effort to get off of the floor and stand since it was the closest thing to providing support. I had a image in my mind of a Valkyrie with blond ringlets being very, _very_ angry with me for even thinking of using a staff as a crutch. Even with the staff my legs still gave way and I couldn't help but feel the tears start pricking in my eyes as I fell down for the second time. I had to get up. I had to. With everything that I had I made myself try again. I was half slumped against the staff and half on the bed, my legs wobbling dangerous but I wasn't going to give up. I was panting from the effort of what I was trying to do and in the end it proved to be too much as I ended up on the floor again. The staff fell and I knew I was crying. I knew then that I needed help but I doubted that anyone would.

 

After a few minutes I felt a bit better and decided to at least give it another go. After all it wasn't like a bird gave up after a few goes of trying to learn how to fly. Walking I decided was the same. So like a bird I would try again and again and again. However many agains it took to stand and move on my own feet instead of being carried like a small child. I gave the staff a once over and tried again.

 

I almost made it onto the bed when I heard footsteps in the room beyond. I was so close to my goal that when the door opened I nearly looked like I'd not been trying to get up on my own and perhaps might have been thinking about trying to move on my own,

“Robin...” Lucina stood in the door way and sighed, I knew right then that my attempt was for nought and that she could see right through my act, though I held onto the hope that might not be the case as Lucina wasn't always as observant as me. “You're not hurt are you?” She asked and I shook my head in response. Oh I wasn't hurt but my pride was. It seemed to me that she most certainly had noticed the staff in my hands and she let out a heavy sigh, “I should have known. Here, let me help you Robin.”

I tensed for a moment but Lucina placed her arm around my waist before I could protest and got my left arm over her shoulders. I was surprised at first but then I realised that I _was_ standing! Not very surely but standing none the less. I couldn't help but celebrate the tiny victory. I wanted to thank her but of course the words didn't come out. She looked at me and said quietly, “I think you should be in bed.” I looked down guiltily, “Alright how about a deal?” Lucina suggested and I looked at her uncertain, “I don't tell Lilian about what happened but only if you promise to not try it alone again.” I nodded knowing that Lilian was someone that was not to be made angry as I got the feeling that if anyone actually _did_ make her mad they wouldn't hear the end of it. Despite the fact that I had yet to actually _see_ Lilian mad of course. I almost missed what Lucina said when she continued, “If you want to try standing again Robin, hold my arm at the very least so I can help you.”

I nodded to try and show her I understood. She sighed and helped me back into bed. She was about to leave when I tried to say something though the hopes of words coming out were not very high at all,

“St-story...p-please?” She froze and turned to face me. I gave her the most pleading look I could muster, and she looked surprised.

 

 

 


	6. A Story is Told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After discovering Robin trying to stand on his own Lucina steps in and helps him. She then insists that he goes back to bed and Robin to Lucina's complete surprise has finally found his voice. Sadly however even this development isn't as good as it might be...

# A Story is Told

 

Lucina froze as she heard, or rather thought she heard Robin just speak. “Robin...did you just...?” his gaze was the kind of gaze that a small child might have, the one where they really wanted something. He seemed to try again,

“St-story...p-please?” His voice was a little soft but Lucina realised she was hearing correctly, the pleading look was especially hard to ignore,

“Robin...I...” Lucina sighed as he shot her the most pleading look that he could manage, “I suppose I can read you one, but you've got to promise me that you'll try and rest, ok?” Robin nodded rapidly, Lucina spoke, “Alright, I'll be back soon.”

 

She left the room feeling a slightly hopeful feeling in her chest. Two months had passed since Sumia had first arrived and Lucina had in that time kept giving the pegasus knight letters to send to her father. Mostly she wrote to him about how much progress that Robin was making and that she was helping Lilian as much as she could to assist in Robin's recovery. Lucina had tried to make it as positive as possible and it always made her happy that her father even replied. His replies were both equal parts worried as they were relieved. He always asked how she was doing as much as he wanted to know about how Robin was.

 

Of course the last letter from her father had specifically asked Lucina to be taking care of herself and that he was hoping to be able to visit them soon with Sumia's help as he was doing his best to clear his duties as the Exalt so that he could bring both Lucina and Robin back to Ylisstol once Robin was deemed well enough.

 

Her father also told her about the things her younger self was doing; how much she enjoyed her sword lessons and also how her mother was trying to get her to act like a lady at least for a little while before the present version of Lucina's younger brother was born.

 

Chrom's letters were not the only ones that Lucina received. There were letters from her mother as well as her younger brother Brady. In fact Brady was due to visit with Sumia on the very day it seemed that Robin was starting to talk. Lucina quickly grabbed the book that was one of Robin's favourites, _Wyvern Wars and the Terror at High Noon_ and when she came back to the room with a candle in hand so that she could read to him, Robin was relieved to see her. She set the candle on the table and started to read, “ _In the land of the light there lived a hero who tamed a mighty wyvern..._ ”

 

~

 

I almost didn't realise that it was time for my usual morning movement from my bed to a chair for breakfast then the hammock as I was half asleep. I jolted when I heard the door open, “Ah, sorry there Robin, I didn't think ya was still sleepin' lad.”

 

I gave him a tired smile, after the misadventures of the early hours of the morning I was actually quite glad that I wasn't in trouble...yet. I sat up and tried to make it easier on Roy to move me. He let out a chuckle, “Alrigh' Robin,” He said with a grin, “I take it ya wanna be with us fer breakfast?”

 

I nodded in response and Roy lifted me up with some effort on his part. He carried me over to one of the chairs at the table (which they had started to do in the last week or so as Lilian had said it was to help my recovery some more; mostly because I was able to sit up on my own and I had enough ability to eat unaided). Lilian was over the stove and she cast an eye over me, “He's lookin' a sight tired t'day Roy. Yeh didn' wake him did ya?” Roy for his part laughed,

“Robin wanted t' join us.” He said with a hearty laugh as Lucina came into the kitchen. She shot me a meaningful look and sat down in her usual spot at the table, just across from me. I almost would not have spotted it if not for the fact that I was watching her a little, that and I had improved far quicker mentally than physically so I knew she was likely to pull a face like that.

 

I sighed as the delicious smell of home cooked porridge wafted through the kitchen. I was eager to eat as my stomach let out a low growl. Lilian put my bowl in front of me and I was more than happy to tuck in. “He's gittin' an appetite an' a half.” Lilian chuckled, “Musta bin up t' trouble eh?”

I swallowed my spoonful and gave her the most innocent look I could muster. Which led to them all having a laugh,

“He ain't able t' git in t' trouble Lil,” Roy said once they'd all calmed, “Robin migh' one day jest not yet.”

Lilian nodded and had put down a second bowl for me to eat and as I tucked into it with the same degree of eagerness as the first bowl Lucina said rather calmly, “I don't think I mentioned it but my younger brother will be visiting for a little while, as long as it suits.”

“Ya asked me las' week if he could come lass,” Lilian said with a smile, “He's a healer too ain't he?”

“Yes.” Lucina said, “I think he wanted to help in any way that he could as soon as he learned about Robin's current state.”

“Tha's very kind o' him. He must be a good lad.”

“Indeed.” Lucina seemed to sigh, “He's spent a good deal of time helping others since the war ended.”

“I don' doubt tha' for a second,” Lilian said sagely, “Th' people needs helpin' them does.”

“Of course.” Lucina agreed and there was a comfortable silence over the table as we all ate. It was broken when Lilian said in mock surprise,

“Well I'll be; on ya third bowl already Robin?” She smiled, “Yeh appetite's through th' roof! Ya must be up t' trouble eh?”

I shook my head and responded as best I could, “No...trouble...”

There was a new wave of silence that I could tell wasn't good at least until Lilian said in surprise, “No wonder yeh hungry!” She gave my head a pat, “Yeh even more surprisin' than I thought ya was!”

Lucina looked a little less surprised but she still seemed to be surprised. I couldn't really say as much as I wanted but it was enough to see how happy they all were. Roy was grinning widely and Lilian looked like she was about to cry and Lucina...I noticed that she seemed hopeful. I tried to say how thankful I was that Lilian was looking out for me. How much I appreciated Roy's help but to my frustration, none of the words would come. Not even to Lucina who didn't have to be there but helped remind me of so much that I needed right now. _Why can't I speak properly? Was it because of the sacrifice I had to make to save all of them? All of...them...Naga...why must it be like this?_ I ate the third bowl that Lilian had given me to eat.

 

With breakfast done I wanted to go outside. I knew however that wasn't going to be happening any time soon even if I asked so I settled into the hammock for the time being. I was restless. Lucina was out running a couple of errands before her brother came to visit (no doubt by pegasus since the winter snows were treacherous to other kinds of travellers even if they had magic to help them) and I was bored. I sighed in frustration and absently wondered why I was so drawn to Lucina. It was difficult to tell and for the most part she seemed to be little more than a good friend to me...no...she wasn't a little more than a good friend because there was more to it then that! I felt heat rising in my cheeks. Oh gods not now! The last thing I needed anyone to think was that I was feverish. I struggled to calm down but the awful thought remained. I was hopelessly caught in Lucina's web. And equally doubtless was that Chrom was going to kill me...or maybe Maribelle...or...I gulped at the thought, maybe both of them would kill me...and I let out a noise of frustration as I desperately wanted to get outside and clear my head of such a thought before it became a problem in more ways then one. Then I had another thought. Who in gods' name was Chrom and Maribelle? I struggled to keep my frustration in check but it was getting harder and harder to do.

 


	7. A Friend Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin remembers the snow and Lucina reflects a little on her childhood.

# A Friend Arrives

 

When Lucina finished writing her latest letter she tucked it in an envelope and prepared for the long yet short trek back to Lilian and Roy's home. She heard Roy in the stables working away on some project (likely fixing a hole in them due to the snowfall the previous night although he had said that morning after breakfast he had something that needed finishing). She opened the door and walked inside after having stomped the snow off of her boots. She tucked the envelope into her coat and heard a frustrated noise that could only be one person, “Robin are you ok?” She said as she came over the the apparently frustrated tactician if she was reading him correctly,

“Want...outside...” Robin pleaded and Lucina blinked, Lilian who was in the kitchen almost dropped the plate that she was cleaning. Lucina realised that Robin was actually talking for the third time in one day. She had to wonder what the catalyst for that was. Upon not really having a clue she heaved a sigh and was more than ready to have to explain that if Robin wanted to go “outside” as he put it he was going to need more than what he had on at that point in time...as well as some support to help him,

“Robin...” Lucina began and Robin cast her a pleading look,

“Outside...want...outside...” Robin then looked entirely frustrated again and his hands were gradually clenching into fists Lucina realising that Robin was trying to tell her something and it wasn't coming out how he wanted it to. Lilian came over (once of course she'd put the plate down) and spoke gently,

“Robin, ya goin' t' need yeh coat if ya wanna go out. It's cold out lad.”

Robin looked upset “Want...outside...”

“Sweet Naga!” Roy said from the doorway, “He's talkin' again?!”

“Aye,” said Lilian, “Roy are ya done with tha' lil' project yeh was workin' on?”

Roy smiled, “Ya bet I is. It's a bit o' a late Naga Day present fo' ya Robin. It'll keep yeh outta trouble it will. Lilian why don' ya git Robin here in his coat while I goes and fetches it?”

Lucina was surprised by what Roy was saying but then she realised that it was clear that Roy was up to something and it had doubtless to do with the little project that he'd been working on. The bluenette found herself hoping that it was something to help Robin be a bit more mobile than what he was at present. She quickly assisted in getting Robin's coat on and Robin for his part seemed not to protest and did his best to let them move him so that they could get his coat on.

 

~

 

I couldn't believe what was going on almost. I heard Roy say that my coat should be put on but I wasn't entirely sure that it was right. Lucina and Lilian had to work together to get me into a chair so that they could help me with my coat which was actually quite easy for them as Lilian commented that I was “fairly light” for a man my age. Lucina had of course put the scarf around my neck which was the easiest part of the entire process. I couldn't help but feel a little excited as I would finally be able to be outside hopefully for enough time to think through my confusing thoughts to work them out properly without distractions.

 

Lucina wrapped the scarf in such a way that I wouldn't have to keep tossing it over my shoulder. So when Roy returned with a rather strange looking chair, I was ready to go outside.

 

The chair had two wheels on each side and handles so that it could be pushed around by another person. There was a platform where clearly my feet were meant to rest. I tilted my head as he pulled a leaver that stopped the chair from moving and he was clearly very pleased with himself at the result of his hard work,

“I fixed th' ol' one we had thanks t' th' supplies we got from Anna t' make it brand new like.”

I didn't know what to think of it but I did smile. A reflex more than anything else. Roy then helped me into the chair with Lucina's help and I couldn't help but feel...comfortable. I smiled again, “...Like...it...”

“Glad ya do...now we can git ya outside without hurtin' no one.”

“Outside...now...” I said hopefully as Roy pulled the leaver again and Lilian sighed,

“He needs a blanket afore ya starts movin' him.” She chided and she quickly disappeared and came back with a thick woollen blanket that she practically tucked me under and had it tucked under what was arm rests that I had not noticed at first until I was put into the chair. Of course I could still put my arms on them as she made it just loose enough to allow me to rest my arms if I wanted. It was almost like an armchair with wheels, of course I was almost distracted to the point that I missed what she said but I heard her say “Now ya will be nice an' warm.” She then turned to start the usual tonic making that she had to do as doubtless she would see patients over the course of the day. I smiled as another memory came.

 

“ _Hey!” Chrom yelled at me as I threw a snowball with the best aim I could manage,_

“ _Quick Lissa!” I yelled, “NOW'S YOUR CHANCE GET HIM WHILE HE'S DISTRACTED!”_

“ _Got ya now!” Lissa said throwing the snowball at Chrom. It was a direct hit and Chrom suddenly let out a big grin,_

“ _Oh I see how it is.” He said, “Two on one huh? Well then...take this!” Chrom threw the snowball that he'd been trying to hide the entire time at me and I barely avoided the snow white ball of fluffy ice, it hit me on the arm,_

“ _I'm hit!” I called dramatically, “Lissa! You'll have to...avenge me...”_

“ _ROBIN!” Lissa yelled throwing another snowball at Chrom. He grunted as it hit him in the side. Frederick gazed on with disapproval,_

“ _Robin, you cannot fall to a simple snowball,” he said sternly and I hastily made a motion with my hands as he came within striking range._

“ _CHECKMATE!” I cried as the snowball hit Lissa,_

“ _Robin!” Lissa yelled and threw one back at me as Chrom threw on at her and I threw two at Frederick; missing him and hitting the one person that I knew I_ didn't _want to hit_

“ _The nerve!” Maribelle said from her seat not to far from where our shenanigans were going on but she was smiling slightly, “I suppose this calls for some pay back.” She took aim at me and I got hit in the shoulder with a snowball,_

“ _GO MARIBELLE!” Lissa cheered and I threw another ball at her while Chrom got stormed by Vaike deciding that he was going to join in. Of course starting a snowball fight wasn't my intention but I_ did _miss getting hit from most of the Shepherds._

 

_Three hours later I was doubled over laughing at Chrom's side as the fight finally subsided, “Well, well.” Chrom said with a grin, “If I didn't know any better I'd say that you planned that Robin.”_

“ _Who me?” I said with the most innocent look I could muster, “Nah...” I laughed, “I mean it has been at_ least _three months since the war ended and all...”_

_Chrom gave me a sombre look, “Robin...”_

“ _Yeah, yeah,” I said knowing what he was about to say, “You're busy and all I get it. Look I just thought that it would be nice and all to give everyone a chance to wind down.”_

“ _So you_ did _plan this?” Chrom said looking slightly annoyed,_

“ _It was more of a prank that Lissa wanted to do but I caught her and suggested a snowball fight...”_

_Chrom suddenly cracked a grin, “Well I guess I can't say it wasn't good for moral...although...you are going to be there for the wedding aren't you?”_

_And there was the question that I had been trying to avoid the entire week, I sighed, “Chrom...I can think of at least a dozen more people that would qualify for-”_

“ _Robin. Please?” Chrom said and I sighed, “I know that there are others who might be...and I have asked them to as well.”_

“ _Wait...what?”_

“ _I decided to break tradition a little bit.” Chrom said shuffling snow with his boot,_

_I gave him a look of disbelief, “You're serious?!”_

“ _Yes.” He said and I knew there was no budging him. I gave a sigh of defeat, “Alright then.” I eventually conceded, “As long as I'm not in anything that's too formal.”_

“ _The royal tailors might be able to do something...”  
“CHROM!” I groaned,_

“ _What? It's about time you had a coat to match your status as Grandmaster.”_

“ _Oh gods no...” I said paling at the thought,_

“ _Oh come on Robin, what's the worst that could happen?”_

_I didn't want to tell Chrom that he'd be giving his...fiancée some ammunition to use with another noble lesson. Something I had come to dread after the first time that it happened and still to this day shuddered involuntarily whenever it was mentioned. “You...don't want to know Chrom.”_

“ _Indulge me Robin.” Chrom said and I sighed,_

“ _A story for another time.” I said quickly ending the non existent argument_

“ _Fine, but I_ will _find out Robin.”_

“ _Yeah, yeah.” I said, “Now if you don't mind I need to go into hiding because stalker is stalking.”_

_Chrom laughed as I hastily raced off. Of course I couldn't completely shake Tharja but it was to the point where I avoided her like the plague. I hated the fact that she'd taken to stalking me. I found it weird to the point of creeping out and seriously any time I got clear of her was a blessing._

 

I felt Roy push the chair forward and Lucina quickly opened the door. I noticed first that she was bundled up in a coat then felt the cold air hit my face. It was amazing. Sure I was shielded from it thanks to the blanket but to have the fresh air to breathe gave me the head clearing I was after. If I got a few minutes of this...I felt the chair be pushed out of the door and onto a wooden surface. And the cool air nipped at my nose. It was nice. The snow went on as far as I could see and there were children throwing snowballs at one another, their laughter could be heard over the quiet of the land. Several of them had made little snow forts and I wondered absently if I'd ever done that as a child. It was hard to tell because I didn't have any memories of being a child. I heaved a sigh and Lucina spoke, breaking the magic, “Robin are you alright?”

“Fine...thinking...”

“About what?” She asked calmly,

“Snow...” I frowned and Lucina looked confused, “game...snow...outside...”

Roy spoke then reminding me of his presence, “Ya mean like them there childrin?”

“Yeah...”

Roy smiled, “Ya knows its likely.”

“Ah, I remember how much fun it was to play in the snow with Father...” Lucina said with a smile, “We used to hide from Mother and make snow forts to keep our snowballs. We even used to make snowmen.”

There was a comfortable silence for a few minutes more when the children suddenly rushed over towards us, they had joy all over their faces, “Grandpapy Roy!” A small girl with flame coloured hair ran over with a group of children,

“Emily, ya look like yeh gitting t' be a big girl now ain't ya?”

“Grandpapy!” The girl said frowning but then she smiled, “Mamy says tha' she wanna come visit ya and Grandmamy! She said it was supposed t' be a surprise but Papy said t' tell ya first 'coz ya have a special person yeh takin' care o'.” She looked cute with her little thick woollen jacket and an almost bright green scarf about her neck with matching mittens. She only just seemed to notice that I was there, “Hullo Mister.” She said with a smile, “I hopes Grandmamy helps ya git better soon so's ya can git back t' ya fambily.”

“Th-thanks...”

She seemed happy enough. Of course she then spoke with Lucina in hushed tones that I didn't quite understand but it was enough to make Lucina smile...as well as the girl. Roy spoke kindly and I got the sense that he was proud of the small girl that was here, “Arigh' Emily ya better head back afore the cold gits ya an' tell ya Mamy and Papy t' come by fer lunch. Then ya'll git t' meet this lad proper.”

“Ok Grandpapy!” The girl, Emily chirped happily reminding me very much of Henry. I tried to smile as they left and Roy cleared his throat,

“We'd best let Lilian knows,” He turned the chair and I sighed. I wanted to stay out here for a while longer but I couldn't really protest. I did hear the beat of wings however and said,

“Pegasus...” Which made Roy stop and Lucina look to the sky.

 


	8. Robin Remembers the Cause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin finally regains his mental state but sadly it seems that he still is unable to say what he's thinking...

# Robin Remembers the Cause

 

Lucina paused, Robin had just said “Pegasus” and now she was looking for one. Of course Brady was going to be coming and she had spoken to Lilian about it. Of course there was the tell tale beat of Pegasus wings, a beat that told her that the pegasus was going to land shortly and as she looked she saw Sumia land her mount with practised ease. Behind her looking a little out of place was a familiar war monk. Of course Brady had little more than a staff in hand but he still cut a commanding figure for those that didn't know him. Lucina wondered why Cynthia wasn't with him as normally she would be. Of course it was just a fifteen minute flight so perhaps Cynthia had decided to stay with her father and younger self for a time. It was in the last letter that Brady had sent that Cynthia had returned from Valm once she'd got the news that Robin was home, of course Cordelia had continued to spread the word to the other Shepherds that were in Valm, namely Gerome and his parents Cherche and Virion, both of whom were good friends of Robin's as he'd often spent time with Virion in mock tactical simulations and had helped Cherche try and find a mate for Minerva. Of course she noticed that Robin seemed to be looking at Brady rather tensely...

 

~

 

I barely noticed the pegasus knight and her mount once I saw the war monk. Panic sent in as I feared the worst had come to pass. Was Ylisse at war again? I felt Lucina gently hold my hand that had got out of the blanket into the cold air, “It's ok Robin,” She said gently, “It's just Brady, my little brother and a friend.”

“Friend...?” I gave Lucina an uncertain look not sure why she was telling me that, “No...more...war...?"

Lucina seemed to stiffen for a moment and I was worried that my suspicion was correct, however she responded, “No more war. It ended the day Grima died.”

I frowned and I knew what she was talking about.

 

_I grasped the tome in my hand tightly as I called upon every last bit of magical reserves that I had to fight my way forward with Chrom to deal with the final enemy that we had to fight together for better or worse. We were and always would be two halves of a greater whole...at least for this fight then if my planing truly worked the way I intended then Chrom wouldn't need me after this ever again._

 

 _My right arm was burning with a deep pain that I knew was from_ him _. I stared into the eyes of my other self and felt deep regret course through my body. He was the one that had caused Lucina's torment...the one who made me lose all of my past for the sake of the power that I was apparently worth getting. The very one who claimed to be me. I heard Chrom's voice over the wind, "Robin I'm going to finish this now!"_

 

 _And yet deep down I knew that I couldn't let him kill this man that claimed to be me. I knew that_ I _had to be the one that ended this once and for all._

 

_I used wind magic to knock Chrom back and he grunted from the impact. I knew that it wouldn't have hurt too much but it was enough to get him clear of Grima while I used my magic to create the barrier that would stop Chrom or anyone else interfering with what I was about to do; what I had to do._

 

_The wind rushed past me and around me as I stepped forward towards the weakened man my coat flapping against my legs my hair blowing off my face. I was in short going to kill the man before me, he was literally unable to stand and was trying to gather the energy needed to repair his body. I wasn't going to let him get that chance._

 

_Crimson eyes glared at me as I came towards him. At first he seemed to be hopeful but the expression on my face made him shift to a glare as I interrupted the flow of dark magic with ease from him and into my next and final move, a move he should have seen coming a mile off since it was so obvious. I knew I was making the right choice; Chrom was shocked and I could see that Lucina was furiously trying to reach us breaking formation in which I had planed to use to keep her and everyone safe with a degree of desperation that was admirable if not a little excessive as she was cutting down everyone that wasn't a Shepherd down._

 

_I smiled sadly as I knew what she was likely thinking, that I was a traitor. That I would merge with the man before me and give into the magic that was surrounding me. I could take over from him and strip him of all his power as he tried to do to me when he came into this world and supposedly stripped me of all my memories from my past._

 

_In truth I was doing something that no one else could; killing Grima once and for all as Naga had said with chilling clarity that only a blow from Girma's own hand would kill him. I figured out that since Grima was spouting nonsense like how he and I were one and the same it would make perfect sense if I were the one to take him out and not Chrom. If I had to die then so be it, it was a price that I was willing to pay to stop Lucina's future from happening in its tracks and tip the scales to a more peaceful out come._

 

_That was not to say that I was going down without a fight. I would break every since tie that Grima claimed to have over me, no matter how deep the dragons thought they might be. I would do everything in my power to stay here with the Shepherds. They meant the world to me and I couldn't just let them see me be so weak and die without a fight. I looked at my other self and he seemed to know full well what I was thinking. He snarled,_

“ _You can't do this! You will die!”_

“ _I know.” I said simply, “If that is the cost of putting you down for good then it is a price that I am willing to pay.”_

“ _ROBIN NO!” Chrom screamed over the wind, “THERE IS ANOTHER WAY! DON'T DO THIS!”_

_"I'm sorry Chrom,” I said calmly, “but there isn't. What is one life to millions more? Nothing...I am but a grain of sand compared to the people who live in this world.”_

_"_ Robin gods damn it there is another way! _" Chrom yelled at me and I sighed,_

“ _There is none Chrom. Please...don't make this harder than it has to be.” I turned away from him, for once I wasn't afraid. I was calm and I spoke to him, “For once I am glad that you and I are one in the same. At least in death I will rid the world of you for good and usher in an era of peace to end this useless war.”_

“ _You-you wouldn't dare!”_

“ _I would and I will.” I said calmly, “The evil you have bought upon this world is more than enough in my mind to do this...let alone what you have done in others. PREPARE YOURSELF GRIMA! YOU'RE FINISHED!” My voice rose above the wind and Grima looked truly afraid,_

“ _ROBIN!” Chrom cried pounding the barrier as I raised my hand and drew upon all of the dark magic that surrounded me. My right arm burned like fire was coursing through it. I unceremoniously threw the ball of magic at Grima and watched impassively as he dissolved into thin air. Chrom ran forwards as the barrier finally shattered as Grima fell, my job as a tactician finally complete. I knew what was happening now and I wasn't afraid,_

“ _Chrom...” I turned to face him, “Thank you...for everything...” I felt so tired and so cold, “Tell the others...please...that my last thoughts...were of them...” Chrom looked like he was about to cry and I managed to half smile, “May we...meet again...in a...better...life...”_

“Grima...evil...”

Lucina looked at me in surprise, “What do you mean Robin?” She asked as Roy started to move the chair back inside,

“Grima...bad...hurt...people...” I said frustrated with the lack of words I had to convey what I was thinking, “I...know...”

“Do you...?” Lucina looked confused,

“Remember...” I frowned gods this was the most annoying thing that was happening to me right now...and Lucina didn't seem to understand what I was trying to say as we headed inside. I realised that at some point Lucina had greeted Sumia and Brady and that Sumia was busy taking her pegasus into the stables and caring for it. “I...remember...”

Lucina looked at me uncertainly but it didn't matter. I knew what had happened...everything that happened. “Hold Roy, I'll push the chair this time.” Lucina offered,

“Alrigh', I'll git th' door then.” As Lucina pushed the chair I felt myself sigh. At least it was something I supposed.

 


	9. Lucina Remebers the Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucina once again observes Robin's healing and reflects on how much of a mystery Robin is to her. Brady assists healing Robin as best he can.

# Lucina Remembers the Mystery

 

Lucina heaved a sigh once Robin was back inside and Lilian had pulled out her new mend staff to start the rather pain inducing (according to Robin's expression anyway) process of lightly healing him. Today she was joined by Brady who said, “Gods damn tha's some serious damage! No wonder ya healin' him at a pace like tha'. Poor bloke musta bin through some hell an' a half!”

“Yah, he seems t' have been.” Lilian remarked, “But I can say he's bin makin' some progress though I'm sure it'll take him more than three months t' git him back t' where he mighta bin afore we found him.”

“Least he's gotta helpin' hand,” Brady said, “tha' alone makes it better.”

Robin winced for a few more seconds and Lilian lowered her staff, “Tha'll do him fer today.” She said as Brady also lowered his staff, “We gots t' let him rest now else he won' recover proper.”

The entire process was about half a minute and Robin seemed to be extremely tired as Sumia came in stomping off the last bit of snow from her boots,

“Hullo Miss Sumia,” Lilian said with a smile, “Ya look like ya could use a warm drink.”

“Yes please!” Sumia said with a smile then she came over to Robin who didn't flinch (though Lucina was sure he could have been too tired to flinch in the first place rather than actually recognising a friend when he saw one) and she grinned, “I bought some more books for you to enjoy,” She said to Robin and Robin smiled happily, “I can read one if you want.”

“Yes...please...” Robin said and Sumia looked surprised,

“He's been talking since this morning.” Lucina informed the Pegasus knight who smiled,

“Oh that's wonderful news!” Sumia said happily, “Well all the more reason to read to you Robin~!” She sounded excited, “I have a feeling that since you loved _Wyvern Wars_ you'll love this one. It's called _Altean Mystery_.”

Lucina saw Robin look curious and realised that Roy needed to tell Lilian that they were going to have extra guests. She gave one last look in Robin's direction and saw that he was enjoying the story that Sumia was reading to him as Brady had sat down and taken an offered warm drink.

 

~

 

Sumia was as always an amazing reader. Coupled with the story set in old Altea and it was a recipe for excitement. The story was interesting in more ways then one. It featured a tactician who was working to save his lord, though the man was also having to keep his name a secrete as if the lord of the story knew his name than death would befall the tactician. The story reached an _epic_ battle between the tactician and assassins hired to kill the lord and the tactician almost revealed his name but in the end the lord defeated the assassins and won the day. Towards the end of the book the tactician in order to save his lord was forced to say his real name to break a curse placed on his lord, the name which the tactician had been trying not to say the entire book and the lord watched on in shock as the tactician faded away and saved his life, which made Sumia cry,

“Sumia...no....sad...” I tried to comfort her and she was still sniffling, “I...here...Sumia...happy...”

She sniffled, “Yes, you are here Robin.” She smiled but was still crying so I tried to wipe away the tears on her face. Not too successfully but it did make her laugh a little, “You're too kind sometimes Robin,” She said, “But I guess that's why everyone likes you so much, because you're a really good friend to us all.”

“Friend...always...make...happy...I...no...sad...”

Sumia suddenly hugged me and I almost couldn't breathe. She seemed to know what I was trying to say. I guessed that was just the kind of very close friendship that we used to share. Of course Sumia ended up marrying Henry and the pair were so happy together that they often times would bring a smile to my face, even though I'd felt the crushing weight of loneliness just watching them. I shook the thought from my mind as Lilian announced that lunch would be ready in another half hour or so. I felt tired but I didn't really feel like resting.

 

~

 

Lucina was surprised by how quickly time had flown. She had spoken with Brady about the true depth of Robin's condition “It's a miracle tha' he's made it this far Luce.” The blond haired war monk sighed and turned the staff over in his hand, “Robin's bin through one hell o' a fight. An' even now he's still fightin' with everythin' he's got.”

“So you're suggesting that he stays here for a while longer then?” Lucina said not at all perturbed by her brother's course speech,

“He's gonna need a year I reckon afore he's well enough t' be back at Ylisstol Luce. An' we don' know if he's even gonna fully recover...his body...it's taken on so much damage no thanks t' Grima th' slimy git..shame Dad didn' git t' kill him...but tha's besides th' point. It's a wonder Robin can even talk like he is.”

“Brady...” Lucina frowned in confusion but Brady spoke seriously,

“Most people can take abou' three minutes o' intensive healin'. Robin can't even take half o' one without serious and extreme pain jest from th' healin' alone. I can' even think on how he'd go if Lilian an' I were t' push it as much as possible Luce. It'd jest about kill him.”

“Then what...?” Lucina asked her brother and Brady sighed,

“Dad sent word t' Tiki abou' Robin.”

“And what did she have to say?” Lucina asked now looking serious. Brady sighed,

“She said tha' Naga told her that Robin held on with everythin' he had. That Naga did wha' she could t' bring him back but tha' th' rest was up t' him.”

Lucina looked over at Robin who looked exhausted but coincidently was patting Sumia's back as the pegasus knight looked like she was crying. Lucina stiffened slightly as a memory came unbidden...

 

“ _LUCINA!” His voice cried over the din of what was healers and people rushing to and fro out of one of the medical tents. He wasn't as angry as he should have been she thought, “LUCINA!” The bluenette lay on the pallet expecting fully well to have him yell at her further._

“ _Robin?! What are you doing here?!” Lissa said as the tactician moved frantically between beds looking for the time traveller,_

“ _I heard what happened.” Robin said grimly, “I owe her an apology.” Was all the tactician said,_

“ _She's not in any condition to-”_

“ _Aunt...Lissa...I'm...fine.”_

_Robin gave her an incredulous look his voice suddenly firm, “You are not fine.”_

“ _I...am...”_

“ _You're hurt Lucina! That should_ never _have happened!”_

“ _Robin!” Lissa all but yelled at the tactician, “You didn't know they were going to pull an ambush like that!”_

“ _I SHOULD HAVE!” Robin snapped uncharacteristically loudly, “What kind of tactician doesn't see that crap coming?!”_

_Lucina saw it then, the brief pause of pain on Robin's face. She didn't understand why Robin had felt responsible for what had just happened. The Resistance had turned on the Shepherds barely an hour ago and Lucina still was numb that Basilio was gone and yet here was Robin blaming all of this on himself. Lucina didn't understand how a man who was supposed to be a traitor was actual fact lamenting over what he considered was a failure to spot the Valmese Resistance being turn-coats. “Robin for gods sakes don't do this again.” Lissa said sternly, “This isn't like what happened with Emm!”_

_If there was ever a moment that Lucina thought that Robin looked upset that was now. Robin's mouth was drawn into a thin line, “You know better than to mention that Lissa.” Lucina turned to see her uncle shift uncomfortably, “It was hard on all of us. Perhaps harder on Robin than you think.”_

“ _No...she has a point.” Robin sighed and Lucina saw that the thought clearly hurt Robin more than he was letting in on. “I'll have to get back to work I suppose. Just make sure that Lucina makes a full recovery. We can not afford to lose one of our best fighters right now.”_

“ _Robin...” Lissa spoke surprised,_

“ _I'll speak with Lucina later.” He said and while Lucina wasn't the best at social cues from others it was clear that her uncle was right about not mentioning what happened to Emmeryn. Robin left the tent and Lissa looked down and sighed,_

“ _When is he going to let it go?” Lissa said sadly, “There was nothing we could have done that day to save her but he still...”_

“ _He needs time to heal.” Was all Lucina's uncle; Lon'qu supplied, “Those are some deep wounds that he carries.”_

 

_Two days after Lucina was deemed well enough to leave the medical tent she came to stand outside of the strategy tent where her father said Robin was likely to be. She was cautious as she did not know what to expect. Her aunt had given her some food to give to Robin because, “We're worried he hasn't eaten since yesterday,”. In reality Lissa had said it might do Lucina some good to at least talk to Robin and find out what it was that he wanted to talk to her about. She opened the tent flap and saw that the tent was extremely tidy. She frowned and wondered why that was the case when she spotted Robin pacing from one end to the next changing the way the books were organized then giving up part way through it seemed to make notes and she watched as he started to sort through the notes. Lucina cleared her throat and it was almost so quiet that she could have heard a pin drop. Robin looked up briefly, gave her a nod and then went back to what he was doing without so much as a word. Lucina tried a different approach._

“ _Robin...” Lucina began and the tactician sighed,_

“ _Yes.” He said still going back and forth between the two tasks he'd seemed to set himself,_

“ _Aunt Lissa sent me to make sure you had something to eat...”_

“ _Typical.” Robin said shortly, “You can inform Lissa that I appreciate the thought but it's not needed.”_

“ _She said you'd be like that.” Lucina replied and Robin stopped pacing,_

“ _I see.” He sighed, “I suppose I_ might _have time to eat...”_

“ _Do I have to make sure you do?” Lucina asked, “Aunt Lissa was very-”_

“ _No. That won't be necessary.” Robin said quickly, “Just leave it on the table right there. I'll have some when I'm actually hungry.”_

“ _But Aunt Lissa...” Lucina began and Robin let out a low groan_

“ _Damn you Lissa!” He hissed and began to move what Lucina saw were maps, notes and an assortment of miscellaneous papers. She was surprised at how quickly Robin could move but she noticed that he kept muttering as he worked almost as if...he was annoyed. She cleared her throat but Robin didn't respond to her at all. If Lucina had thought the tent tidy before she was very much mistaken, “Princess why don't you head on over to the mess tent. I'll met you there. I am going to have a few choice words with your Aunt.”_

“ _B-but Robin.”_

“ _Trust me.” The tactician said, “I know what I'm doing.” and he left the tent without another word leaving Lucina to stand there confused and suddenly very worried..._

 

_She almost ran to the mess and heard definitely loud and harsh tones. Lucina was filled with dread by saw her Uncle sitting outside without the slightest look of concern, “I wouldn't if I were you.” He said as he inspected his blade,_

“ _But...” Another yell that made Lucina feel suddenly very afraid,_

“ _AND YOU'D HAVE ME DO NOTHING LISSA?!” Robin's voice surged more than Lucina had ever heard in her entire time with the Shepherds, “AND LET'S NOT FORGET WHO SAVED YOUR SORRY ARSE BACK IN SOUTHTOWN OR DO I NEED TO REMIND YOU?”_

“ _ROBIN YOU IDIOT! YOU HAVE TO LOOK AFTER YOURSELF TOO!”  
“WELL THANKS A LOT MOTHER!” Robin shouted back and Lucina flinched,_

“ _ROBIN!” Lissa said exasperated,_

“ _DON'T YOU DARE!” Robin yelled back, “TO THE HELLS WITH IT!”_

“ _ROBIN YOU IDIOT!” Lissa yelled back and then said something that Lucina didn't catch. She heard the heavy sigh from Robin and almost fell over as Cynthia suddenly came crashing into her. A slight blessing in disguise,_

“ _No, I'm not an idiot Lissa. I'm_ trying _to make sure we all make it home alive gods damn it! You really need to understand that! I don't want Lucina and the others to go through what they did in their time_ ever _again. I failed them Lissa! Don't you see that?!”_

“ _Robin...” Lucina muttered and felt a sharp pain in her heart as she realised exactly what he'd said of course the tent flap moved and Robin sighed at Lucina and Cynthia,_

“ _If I didn't know any better I'd say that was one hell of a fall.” The tactician was quick to offer his hand to them,_

“ _Yeah...sorry about that Lucy,” Cynthia said embarrassed,_

“ _Accidents happen,” Lucina said levelly and Robin sighed,_

“ _Well at least no one was seriously hurt.” Then just like that Robin turned away and walked to the mess tent. Lucina frowned as she realised that the man was certainly just as much a mystery as he ever was._

 


	10. Another Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucina discovers Robin has recovered even more and has a plan...

# Another Discovery

 

“Hey Luce,” Brady spoke, “What ya thinkin' 'bout?”

Lucina smiled feebly, “An old memory Brady.”

“A bad one?” He asked

“No.” Lucina spoke calmly and saw Robin let out a yawn as Sumia seemed to finally calm down, “A nostalgic one of just how stubbornly cute Robin can be sometimes.”

“Huh?” Brady looked confused but seeing Lucina smile made him think that perhaps it was one of those more humorous times where Robin being stubborn was a light hearted moment, though he'd never heard Lucina _ever_ dare to call Robin cute by any stretch of the imagination and he wondered if there was more to Robin's relationship with Lucina than good friends; given that Robin was the one who tended to be extremely friendly towards all of the Shepherds Brady thought that perhaps it was possible that Lucina would grow fond of the tactician in some way. True Lucina wasn't the most socially adept but neither was Brady. Perhaps that was why Robin spent so much time helping them both out like he did? Brady sighed and took another sip of his tea. Lucina seemed happy enough helping care for Robin but it had to be taking a toll on her. Maybe not as physical a toll as it had on Brady himself but he felt seeing a friend come back from fighting Grima as weak as this would have to be demoralising just a bit. He watched as Lucina spoke with Robin and Robin made what his Aunt called the most comical face known to mankind that she often had a try and prank Robin into making. Oddly enough it seemed that Robin only made such a face when he seemed (at least in Brady's opinion) not to like what was being said or perhaps done around him. It was a rare face and it took a keen eye to spot it but after a while anyone who knew Robin well enough knew that face only appeared when Robin was slightly or incredibly uncomfortable. Brady frowned and noticed that Lucina seemed to change tactics. The face disappeared and Robin seemed to smile weakly. Brady guessed that perhaps Robin had not wanted to admit just how much that healing _had_ taken out of him. Brady noticed the brief look of relief on Robin's face. Of course Brady assumed that it was Lucina suggesting that Robin rest for a bit; Robin might not have wanted to but he would as long as he was woken for lunch. Brady had spoken to Lilian and had found out that Robin's appetite had increased fairly quickly to the cleric's worry. Brady had as good a look as he could but he couldn't tell why Robin was as hungry as he was. However the war monk did have a theory which he suggested to Lilian. The two healers put their thoughts together and it was suggested that perhaps part of the reason Robin was recovering well was in fact because his body was after nutrients to heal and the staves were essentially assisting with that. Even so Brady wouldn't have an answer until Tiki arrived back in Ylisse (which would be fairly soon Brady hoped as he like Lilian were not entirely sure what to do other than support Robin's body healing itself) with at least something more than Robin having held on with everything and Naga doing what she could to bring him back, though doubtless to Brady that was a very basic answer to a more complex question. Brady put down the tea cup and saw Lucina still talking with Robin for a while longer and Robin seemed to look over in Brady's direction. The tactician gave Brady a small smile and Brady got the feeling that Robin was trying to thank him...

 

~

 

I wasn't sure how long I slept. I woke to the smell of a delicious lunch that made my stomach growl rather loudly. I was in the bed where I had been staying in since I arrived to Lilian and Roy's home and I wasn't feeling as tired as before. However there was something off. I looked around the room and it wasn't the room that I was familiar with. I panicked almost immediately. I tried to scream but nothing would come out. I tried to get up but my body wasn't moving. I stared at the door and felt fear racing through my veins as I struggled to come to terms with what was going on. I cried out incoherently and a voice sounded dim through the door and it opened to reveal something much worse than even Grima...

 

I screamed as I woke suddenly, Lucina surprisingly was at my side with Lilian looking over me worried. I didn't notice just how badly I was tangled in the blankets, or that I was sprawled over the floor shaking, “Ya arigh' Robin?” Lilian asked me, “Ya lookin' pale lad.”

“Bad dream.” my body was shaking uncontrollably despite my best efforts to make it stop,

“Ah,” Lilian said gently working to free me from the tangles that I had gotten myself into, “its jest a dream, ya know tha' righ Robin?”

I was breathing heavily as Lilian and Lucina both had to work together to help free my arms, “Felt real.”

“I'm sure it did,” Lilian said sympathetically, “some o' th' time dreams do seem real.”

I frowned and managed to at least partly slow down my breathing. It did help me that Lucina's breathing was calm. For some reason listening to her heartbeat calmed me more than anything that was said. Lucina for her part seemed to be quite worried but at least she wasn't panicked as I had been. Even so I could hear a few voices outside of the room and knew that Lilian's other guests had likely arrived. Lucina suggested that Lilian go and get Roy while she stayed with me. Lilian nodded and left while Lucina sat with me. She didn't say anything and she didn't have to. I sighed, “Too real.” I said softly and Lucina looked surprised,

“Your dream?”

“Yes.”

“Do you...Robin, do you remember it?” Lucina asked carefully and I sighed,

“I think so?” I couldn't explain what the dream was however, “Felt scared.”

Lucina looked worried, “Robin...” I could tell she wasn't sure what to say or to do as Roy came in, “Roy, can you help me for a minute?” Lucina asked,

“Sure wha' yeh have in mind lass?”

“We need to get Robin off the floor,” She said calmly and Roy chuckled,

“Sure thin'” He came and Lucina and Roy both supported me between them. I decided to at least try to help them as much as possible. To our complete surprise I was standing (though I noticed that I was as shakey as I was the last time I tried it. Lucina suggested to Lilian as she came in that she get my special chair and I couldn't help but feel relieved.

 

Several minutes and at least three helpings of lunch later I was enjoying listening to the excited but occasionally overwhelming chatter from Roy and Lilian's granddaughter Emily. She had decided that she wanted to be a cleric when she grew up and her mother was a sweet young woman who loved Raulf (Lilian and Roy's son) dearly. I couldn't help but smile at how sweet the scene was. Lucina had of course spent most of lunch sitting next to Brady and they talked in quiet tones. Sumia was cheerfully telling everyone about all of her Pegasi and for the most part things were peaceful. I felt happy.

 

~

 

The snows eventually melted and Lucina knew in a week's time that Anna would arrive for the first time in the year, a time that was eagerly awaited by by Lilian. Why Lucina didn't know but she guessed it was for the supplies that the cleric needed as her winter stocks were starting to be depleted and it wouldn't be long before trouble was going to brew. Lucina had of course just received a letter from her father stating that Robin's “birthday” was coming up. Lucina had remembered asking her father about why they chose the date they had and Chrom said it was the day they found Robin and it wouldn't feel right not to. Lucina of course pointed out that Robin's actual birthday was near her own which her father had commented was interesting to say the least.

 

Brady had come by and spent his days helping Lilian to heal Robin, who was almost up to a minute a healing without seeming to end up in serious pain (though the process seemed to still be very painful for the tactician). What had really come to Lucina's attention however was the progress in Robin's speech; he was talking a bit more and able to mostly hold a conversation which was a boon when Robin was visited by Virion and Cherche with both future and the present version of Gerome. Of course Robin also proved that his mind was very much _more_ recovered than his body to a degree that neither Brady or Lilian had expected him to be. She watched in shock as Robin almost trounced Virion in a strategy simulation (Virion mentioning that it was the closest that Robin had ever gotten to beating him since their last match before Robin had landed the final blow on Grima). That of course was a full year after Grima had died and Lucina swore that Robin most certainly remembered it. She noticed as she made her way to where Anna had set up shop with Robin in his special chair that the Anna was very familiar somehow...

 


	11. The Treasured Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date that Robin first met the Shepherds has finally arrived. Lucina gives Robin a very special gift that means a lot to him.

# The Treasured Gift

 

I was enjoying a “walk” with Lucina. She obviously had a couple of tasks that she wanted to do and I wanted to be outside for a bit. It took all of my abilities to get Lilian to let me go with Lucina, though I think it was more a case that Lilian felt it was better for me to be out and about than inside. I had a feeling that there was something going on, though what I didn't really know what it was, “Lucina?” I spoke calmly, “Why we see Anna?”

“Lilian needs some things,” Lucina informed me, “That and I wanted to get a couple of things myself.”

I knew that Lucina wasn't saying everything, “Ok.” I didn't tell her that I was suspicious about the fact that she seemed to be clearly hiding something but I decided to play along with her, “Books please.”

“Robin!” Lucina said surprised and I grinned,

“I want more books.” I said and Lucina sighed,

“Robin, we can't fill Lilian and Roy's house with books.” Lucina said.

“Please Lucina...” I tried to look as sweet as possible and Lucina heaved a sigh,

“You know we can't Robin.” She said and I deliberately pouted, “Robin stop it!” Lucina said exasperated, “I know you're up to something.”

“You are.” I said pout forgotten,

“I am not!” Lucina said aghast, “Robin!”

I couldn't help but laugh and Lucina sighed, “Joking.”

“Of course you are.” She said relieved, “I should have known.”

“Not your fault Lucina.” I said frowning now,

“Robin, don't be so hard on yourself.” Lucina said firmly,

“So is there anything I can help you with?” Anna suddenly chirped rather excitedly

“Anna happy.” I noted, “Must be gold day.”

“Well, well, well.” Anna said looking at me with a critical eye, “I'll be strapped to a golden dragon! Heya Robin!”

I suddenly had a sense not wanting to be there but Anna it seemed appeared to remember my dislike of her invasion of my personal space as she was standing back a bit. “Anna travel long way?”

She looked confused but Lucina was quick to rescue me,

“Robin's been getting better, he just wonders if you've been travelling far.”

“Oooh,” Anna cooed, “Well of course I have! Otherwise I'd have missed out on a lot of gold. That and making sure important messages get to people who need them. Which by the way am I going to get paid for that favour I pulled?”

“Anna.” My tone was firm and Anna stopped mid rant.

“Opps sorry handsome~!” She grinned and gave me a playful wink as I made it clear that she was _far_ too close for my comfort. Definitely the Shepherds' Anna alright as most Annas had no idea about that little agreement.

“So Anna,” Lucina began, “can you help with a few things? I have a list...”

Anna looked happy, “Of course! Nothing like helping a friend. Except when there's gold involved.” Anna looked over the list that Lucina had given her and I tried to see what it was without being too obvious, “I can do this for a discount~!”

“Thank you Anna.” Lucina smiled and pulled my chair backwards,

“LUCINA!” I yelped in shock, and Anna looked bemused,

“Robin we need to get going to the other Annas as well.” She responded,

“Why?”

“Because we need to Robin.” Lucina said with a smile.

“Fine.” I huffed and Anna suddenly giggled,

“Robin there's no need to be upset, we won't take long.” Lucina spoke calmly having not heard Anna giggle. I shrugged at Anna as Lucina moved on to the next Anna.

 

I groaned inwardly as we had visited at least five different Annas. One Anna was bad enough, two was irritating, three were a nightmare, four was insanity and five...five were worse than insanity I eventually decided. I wasn't particularly pleased. True Lucina had taken us to one of the only Annas that carried books and I had found a couple of titles that looked interesting but then Lucina had to keep heading on with other tasks and frustratingly enough I didn't get much of a choice on where we went next. Still I was more than certain something was up.

 

~

 

Lucina heaved a sigh as she saw Robin trying to sneak a peek at the list that she'd given Anna. She had to stop him from seeing it as it was a part of what Lucina had planed to have on hand when her father came to visit them, something she didn't want Robin getting wind of ahead of time. She wanted Robin to end up being pleasantly surprised that Chrom was there to see him but if Robin found out then the surprise wouldn't work. Plus she'd suggested to her father that they visit Robin on the exact day that they met Robin and had a little bit of a celebration of Robin's “birthday” with all of the Shepherds in attendance (fairly easy to do as the Anna that was with the Shepherds had arrived on time). Lucina was equal parts excited as she was nervous about what they were trying to do. She had little idea how Robin would respond to all of the Shepherds at once but she felt it would be very important for Robin's sake. Her only goal therefore was to keep Robin from finding out. To that end Roy said he and Lilian were planning an extra special treat for the tactician as they had felt a birthday should be celebrated properly and they made it clear that they wanted to help Lucina surprise Robin. The plan would be in affect soon.

 

~

 

The afternoon was quiet. Lucina refused to say much after we'd seen the Annas and I wasn't getting anywhere trying to get her to say what was going on...and I knew that something was going on. In the end I decided that I'd have to wait and see what was going to happen.

 

Dinner was a quiet affair. I was sufficiently worn out and more than ready to rest for the night. I knew that Brady was likely going to come to visit tomorrow and my regular torture routine was going to have to happen. Though it had been getting better the last few days it was still anything but pleasant. I yawned and Roy helped me into my bed and I fell asleep.

 

When I woke I had an odd sense that it was a dream. I frowned and noticed that for some reason everything seemed to be a _lot_ bigger than what I felt it should be. A door opened and a woman came into the room that I almost felt safe with.

 

She had her long white hair in a thick ponytail. She wore a coat like mine, though hers was a bit less ornate as my coat had been. She looked at me and I noticed that she seemed to be sad. I couldn't hear what she was saying and I didn't know why but I started to cry...

 

When I actually woke properly it was still fairly dark outside by my estimate. I could still feel the affects of the dream I had just had and felt a deep sadness in my chest that I couldn't explain away. I closed my eyes and tried not to think about it too much but I had to find out who the woman was. After all she did look a lot like I did. And there was an air of familiarity of her. I didn't know what to do. I heard the door open and I found myself staring right at Lucina who wore a rather sweet smile,

“Good morning Robin. Did you sleep well?” She asked,

“Sleep ok I guess.”

Lucina gave me a slightly worried look but other than that she didn't say much else as she pulled out something that she'd been hiding, “I hope you like this Robin,” She said with a smile, “After all today is a special day.” She said and I realised what she meant,

“Thank you.” I said as she gave me the parcel she had clearly got from one of the Annas. I opened it to find a very neat looking book. I turned it over in my hands, the leather cover reminding me of tome. The book itself wasn't a tome; it didn't resonate with magic. I opened the cover and nearly dropped it in shock.

 

I noticed that the Annas had done an amazing job of painstakingly going through what was my own notes to make this book. My sketches of battlefields and unit positions were all neatly bound into this book. I had to struggle not to cry. I had never expected my own work to be published into a strategy book...let alone my poor attempts at diagrams for various battles, “How?” I asked Lucina and she smiled,

“Father had it commissioned,” She replied, “and Anna was more than happy to help with it.”

I looked at it and smiled. “Like it.” I said, a little overcome with emotion. Lucina seemed to understand what I was saying,

“Well it's not the only thing for today, but the rest is a surprise.”

“I knew it!” I said, “Lucina up to something!”

“I am not!” She said with a smile. I didn't feel like arguing with her. Roy came in and the morning routine happened as normal.

 


	12. With the End Almost in Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucina discovers that Robin is much more capable than she initially assumed. Robin meanwhile begins to question just how he actually feels about Lucina...

# With the End Almost in Sight

 

 

Lucina was quite pleased with how Robin liked his present. She noticed that Robin seemed to be quite happy and she felt like he was getting there. Which in turn made her worry when she saw Robin looking a little less happy. She resolved to speak with him and was not prepared for what he was going to say to her...

 

~

 

“Robin...is everything alright?” Lucina asked me concerned,

“Lucina I sorry.” She looked shocked and I continued as best I could, “I hurt you Grima hurt you.”

“Robin that's not true! You never hurt me like Grima did!” She cried suddenly and I raised a hand,

“I did he did.” I sighed, “Ok to be angry.”

“Robin...” For a long moment she looked at me sadly, “You...you should be the one who should be angry at me.”

I shook my head, “Not your fault.”

“But it was my fault!” Lucina cried and I felt bad for her, “If I hadn't have turned my blade on you...you won't have...killed Grima and had to get hurt like this!”

“No Lucina not your fault is Grima fault.” Lucina sniffled and suddenly hugged me. I tensed for a moment since I didn't expect it but I couldn't help but return the hug she so desperately needed.

 

~

 

Once she had calmed down Lucina became aware that Robin had not moved or said anything. She saw that he seemed happy to see that she wasn't upset any more and he smiled at her, “Lucina better?” He asked and she nodded,

“Yes, thanks to you Robin.”

Robin chuckled and they enjoyed some time to themselves before their usual morning walk. In fact Lucina realised that had to be what Robin was looking forward to. She smiled and moved his chair towards the door when Lilian came in from the kitchen with another list of things that she was going to need. This time Lucina knew she could let Robin see the list as it wasn't going to tip him off to something happening tomorrow. The main problem was that Robin knew something was up. Lucina sighed inwardly and went about the usual morning routine since it was the best thing to do. She and Robin travelled the main road towards where the Annas were staying and she heard Robin sigh. However he was the one who had the list today since she had it yesterday (and Lucina tried to make it a turn basis). Lucina half leant forwards about to ask Robin what the list entailed when a familiar voice spoke,

“Hmm, there really isn't that much here is there?” Ricken's voice sounded like he was nose deep in a book but Lucina found herself looking to see where he was,

“A quaint town to be certain.” Miriel replied, “Still it is edifying to see how peaceful it is.”

Lucina spotted them and nearly did a double take. Ricken had grown a _lot_ since Lucina saw him last and was likely taller than Robin (which wasn't too hard since Robin wasn't exactly the tallest Shepherd) by at least a full head and a half now. Ricken was still a bit shorter than Miriel but Lucina was sure he'd be as tall as Laurent in the next few months. “Yeah it is nice. Last time we were in the area they were recovering their losses weren't they?” Ricken said dreamily, “Still I think we're off from what the letters said...”

“Hello Ricken, Miriel.” Lucina said making her presence known,

“A most wonderous of coincidence.” Miriel said as she and Ricken came over. Robin for his part seemed to be quite calm.

“Oh hey Lucina.” Ricken said with a warm smile, “Keeping well?”

“Lucina is.” Robin said grinning as Ricken jumped, “Ricken taller...”

“Robin!” Ricken's voice shot up an octave briefly but then he calmed quickly, “Sweet Naga! You did make it back!”

“Indeed,” Miriel spoke calmly, “A mystery that simply must be solved!”

“Miriel, I think that can wait,” Ricken said calmly, “We don't want Robin to get overwhelmed.”

“Ah, but of course. Still it is fascinating that Robin has indeed returned.”

“Well we have a couple of things to attend to,” Lucina said, “I would appreciate the company, Robin?”

“Yes please.” Robin smiled and Lucina noticed that Miriel was scribbling down some notes,

“We should make haste to document Robin's current state.” She said mostly to herself, “It seems that his physical abilities have atrophied somewhat and verbal abilities appear to be that of a young child.”

“Don't mind Miriel,” Ricken said to Lucina, “She's been working with theories since Robin was gone as to why it was taking him so long to return and...well she's been doing a lot of research to that end so...”

“She want to know why.” Robin supplied and Ricken and Lucina were both surprised at what Robin said next, “I can't te...ex-explain why.”

She saw Robin frowning and realised very quickly what Robin was trying to say, “You mean you can't really explain why you got as hurt as you did or managed to come back?” Lucina asked a little quicker than normal but Robin seemed to understand what she said and nodded,

“Hmm, verbal comprehension is levels above current vocabulary...fascinating.” Miriel muttered to herself and wrote more into her book.

 

By the time Lucina had everything that Lilian needed Robin was not particularly happy. He seemed to be tired just from having to make it clear that he didn't like it when Anna was too close. It was a bit of a running joke but Lucina could see that it was taking a toll on Robin. However she couldn't help but notice that Ricken and Miriel were quite happy to chat with her and the conversation had actually gone on for a while now and she knew that Robin had his limits at the moment as to how long he was comfortable indoors...

 

~

 

“Lucina want outside.” I said on the verge of frustration as I'd had enough. She looked at me worried, “Please.”

“Of course Robin,” She said and we finally left for Lilian's home. I was glad to be outside again and while Lucina was moving slowly as Miriel kept making notes and Ricken had to make sure that she wasn't running into any danger. I sighed as after at least half an hour we finally made it back to Lilian's home. I frowned as I noticed that there seemed to be a lot of noise coming from her house. More than normal in fact.

“Something not right.” I said and Lucina looked surprised,

“What do you mean Robin?” She asked, and I sighed,

“Too noisy,” I said “sound like wyverns.”

“It doesn't Robin.” Lucina said calmly

“Does too.”

“Robin it doesn't!”

 

We were at the door when Ricken offered to get it. Roy however beat him too it and said with a smile, “Hullo friends o' Robin's are yeh? Yeh more'n welcome here!”

“Thanks.” Ricken smiled as he and Miriel came in after Lucina and I. Of course I spotted a _lot_ of people in the main room. One in particular caught my eye,

“And there he is,” Chrom said with a wide grin, “glad to see you're alive Robin.”

I sighed inwardly, “Chrom silly.” I said calmly, “Chrom should be working.”

Chrom raised an eyebrow at me, “Gods don't start that with me Robin, I told you we don't need a second Frederick!” He said sternly,

“Chrom idiot.” I said with a frown. “Ylisse need Chrom safe.”

Chrom sighed, “I can't do that alone Robin.” He said standing in front of me, “Not when one of the most important people for Ylisse was missing.”

“Ylisse no need me.” I said with a frown,

“Ylisse _does_ need you Robin.” He said tone softening for the first time since I'd seen him, “We all need you...here, with us. No matter what Robin, you are always one of us,” Chrom said gesturing to all of the people in the room, “You'll always be one of us and no Fell Dragon is going to change that _ever_.”

“Ch-Chrom...” I could help it. I started to sniffle but for some reason I kind of felt it was all I could do to stop from full blown crying,

“I mean it.”

“I know.”

“So you should Robin.” Chrom smiled. Then he ruffled my hair in a way that made me nostalgic. In a way I guess he was right. I then knew what I had to do. Not right away but soon.

 

~

 

Night came quickly and for once the village inn was full to the brim with Shepherds. Lilian had suggested that Robin have a rest before going with them for what promised to be a massive party. Robin didn't protest and Lucina assumed that he was fine. She would join the others later as she needed to rest a bit herself.

 

When she woke it was to a half worried Roy asking if she'd seen Robin. Lucina blinked a couple of times and realised that Roy was actually being serious. Panic set in as the only place Robin could have been was his room as the tactician couldn't exactly walk on his own and even if he _could_ have asked for help she knew that the others would have told Roy that Robin was with them. She had to find the tactician and fast.

 

~

 

The air was cool. I honestly didn't expect everything to go according to plan but seeing as I was moving on my own (albeit slowly). It hurt to move but I was determined to see it through. I almost got seen by Lilian but thankfully she was distracted by her own tasks. I did however realise that I hadn't exactly thought it through. My mind might have figured I was up to it but my body...well it wasn't exactly complying with that. I could hear a commotion not to far from Lilian's house and sighed. So much for not worrying them. Then again maybe I should have just stayed put and rested a bit longer...I sighed and kept making my way to where I intended to go in the first place. Gods I was so damn slow! I sighed as I came to a half stop. This trip was perhaps the longest I'd taken on my own. My legs were still a bit temperamental but the more I moved them the steadier they seemed to become. It was a good thing too I though as I was almost where I needed to be,

“ROBIN!” I almost jumped as Lucina was practically at my side in complete shock,

“No be angry Lucina please...”

“Robin,” Lucina gave me an exasperated look, “You...you worried us.”

“I sorry.”

“At least you're not hurt.” Lucina sighed, then she looped her arm through my left one and I felt my face go red in three seconds flat. Of course that wasn't to say I'd never had one of the other female Shepherds on occasion hold my arm as Lucina was, Sumia often did whenever we used to go book shopping (the only kind of shopping I could tolerate when it came to Anna) before she married Henry. And the others had at least done so twice (mostly because I was helping them in some way). This though...it was different. Lucina normally didn't actually end up holding onto my arm. I did notice that she was helping on the support front and I sighed inwardly. _Stop thinking about it Robin...you know that Lucina is only concerned because she is your friend not because she's interested in you romantically. She's Chrom and Maribelle's daughter and they will kill you for thinking of her as anything other than a friend..._

 

Lucina and I eventually arrived to where the others were clearly doing a pre-celebration party. I heard Chrom saying something about the “guest of honour” needing to arrive. I felt a chuckle, “Surprise them.” I said with a grin, “Can we?”

“Why?” Lucina asked,

“Want to.” I said, “Fun to see Chrom surprise.”

“No, no surprises Robin.” Lucina said sternly, “Don't you even think of it.”

“But fun!” I protested

“How about we surprise them another time?” Lucina suggested

“Fine...” I pouted and Lucina giggled. I tilted my head as I realised how cute that actually sounded. I tried to stop that line of thought but I was too late. No sooner did it cross my mind then did I know I was done for. Lucina opened the door and everyone was chatting fairly animated. The chatter died down when they saw us though.

“HOLY SMOKES!” Vaike half yelled,

“I almost don't believe it!” Stahl said with a grin,

“Made it.” I smiled back, “Want my own.” I shrugged as best I could, “Lucina help.”

“I can see that.” Chrom said with a grin. And just like that a party started...

 


	13. Bonds Give Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Lucina share a moment under the stars.

 

# Bonds Give Strength

 

 

Lucina watched as the celebrations pretty much dominated the night. Robin eventually decided that he'd had enough for one day and she saw him try to quietly sneak away. Taking the hint Lucina excused herself from the current conversation between her and Cynthia (the latter more talking to Brady than Lucina) and the bluenette joined Robin out in the fresh air. He seemed to be quite happy with the fresh air and for a moment it was almost like Robin was his normal self...

 

“ _Robin, why are you out from the camp like this?” Lucina asked the tactician confused as to why he was sat gazing up at the night sky very much away from the main part of the Shepherds' camp,_

“ _Oh...hello Princess,” Robin said as if he only just noticed that she was there, “Beautiful evening isn't it?”_

“ _It does seem to be.” Lucina replied,_

“ _Sometimes I find it's nights like this that allows you to get the best view of the stars when you're not near a camp fire.” He sounded wistful, in truth Lucina noticed that Robin had a bad habit of not being near camp from time to time. Even if he was armed. A part of him seemed almost complacent though Lucina knew it wasn't the case as she could see the faint hint of a sword hilt and a tome underneath his coat. Robin was armed at least, so in theory he should be safe...although Lucina wasn't so certain about that. She sighed,_

“ _But alone?” She asked, “I understand that we might need a break from war but...”_

“ _But nothing.” Robin replied with a tired smile, “We already know that there isn't an enemy in the area, risen or otherwise,” He explained, “That said I wouldn't have gone out this far if there was danger. I am more cautious than you might think Princess.”_

“ _Can you not call me that_ Sir _.” Lucina said sharply. Robin sighed,_

“ _Touché...very well. I can't promise I won't remember not to but as you wish...Lucina.” And just like that Lucina felt an odd feeling in her chest. She couldn't explain it nor did she wish to. It was a pleasant feeling that she'd not yet grown used to. Hearing Robin just call her Lucina was...impossible to describe and served to make her feel a little less like just Chrom's daughter and more like her own person. Something she had never really had of late._

“ _I suppose I will have to refrain from calling you Sir then Robin.”_

“ _If you don't mind,” The tactician grinned, “I always feel off when people call me Sir. I'm not one for rank as I am sure you're aware.”_

_Lucina was about to respond when there was a clomping of boots, “Sir Robin!” A soldier appeared and Lucina saw out of the corner of her eye Robin look very much annoyed, “Lord Chrom has requested that you join him for a strategy meeting. Lady Lucina you have been requested as well.”_

“ _And like that my perfect night of stargazing is ruined thanks to Chrom...again.” Robin groaned, “Tell Chrom I'll be there in five. I've...got a couple of things to sort out.” The tactician said, and Lucina_ swore _that she heard Robin actually cursing under his breath. The soldier had left and Lucina realised that she needed to see what her father wanted. Still she wondered what it was that Robin had to do. It felt wrong to pry but she couldn't help but wonder all the same...perhaps, Lucina realised seeing the way he was limping he was more injured than what he'd been willing to let Lissa know,_

“ _Robin...” Lucina spoke and the tactician sighed, “You're not...injured are you...?”_

“ _It's nothing to worry about,” Robin said quickly deflecting, “Just a minor injury. I'll be fine come tomorrow.” Robin said but his limp said otherwise to the Princess,_

“ _You'll at least get it looked at?” Lucina asked then realised that she was_ slightly _over stepping some boundaries. However ever since Robin had insisted that she look after herself she couldn't help but remind him, albeit a little bluntly; to look after himself as well._

_Robin heaved a sigh, “I suppose I can get it looked at.” He conceded, “I mean I did go to the trouble of saying you should take better care and all.” He smiled mischievously, “I'd be one hell of a hypocrite not to take a little care of myself.” Robin chuckled then he left Lucina to her thoughts._

 

“The stars seem brighter tonight.” Lucina said quietly,

“They do.” Robin replied then he pointed to to sky with some difficulty, “Marth Star bright.”

Lucina followed his arm and saw that Marth's Star was indeed bright, “Yes, because Caeda is with him see?”

“I see.” Robin smiled and Lucina couldn't help but smile with him.

 

~

 

“ _Robin, come on!” I groaned inwardly._

“ _Five more minutes.” I half slurred,_

“ _Robin!” I sighed_

“ _Please?” I begged,_

“ _Robin, if you don't get up you're going to miss the show.”_

“ _Alright, alright. I'm coming Mother.” I grunted and opened my eyes..._

 

“Robin...” A gentle voice bought me into the world of the living, “Are you alright Robin?”

I blinked and realised that yet again I was in a tangle of blankets on the floor. Lucina half knelt at my side as Lilian came in with a sigh,

“Ya sure did give us half o' a frigh' Robin.” She said calmly, “Did yeh have another bad dream eh?”

“I don't know.” I said honestly.

“Well ya did push yehself pretty hard yes'erday.” She said then she and Lucina helped me out of the tangle of blankets.

“I did?” I asked slightly confused for a moment,

“Well none o' us expected ya t' move abou' on yeh own like tha'.” Lilian said calmly, “'Twas almost like yeh found new strength.” She said with a smile.

 _What was she talking about...? Wait a minute...Oh shit..._ I tried not to panic too much but it was hard not to. “Robin are you alright?” Lucina asked concerned,

“I'm fine...totally fine...” I said trying to deflect,

“Robin...” Lucina frowned, drat she was starting to see through my best deflections,

“I'm fine, promise.”

“Robin...”

 

“Robin!”

I suddenly woke disoriented to Lucina standing at the side of my bed with a slightly worried expression, “Lucina I no dreaming?”

Lucina pulled up a chair by the side of my bed, “No Robin, you're not dreaming.” I heaved a sigh of relief, “Lilian, he's awake.” Lucina called calmly and Lilian came in with a look that was both concerned and a little stern.

“Ah, tha's good.” She sighed, “Ya gave us quite a frigh' when yeh went fo' tha' walk o' yeh's Robin.” She said kindly, “Ya over did it jest a tad there lad. T'day yeh goin' t' stay in bed young lad. I don't want no protests. Ya body needs th' break lad.”

“I sorry.”

“Jest rest up lad.” She said with a smile, “An' take babie steps t'morrow.”

“Yes ma'am.” I said yawning a little,

“Heh, I think ya body's makin' ya rest after all o' tha' excitement. Don' worry we'll gits ya yeh breakfast.”

“Thanks.” I replied settling back into the covers somewhat relieved.

 


	14. While Robin Delays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shepherds make a decision.

# While Robin Delays

 

“What do ya mean he can't come with us?!” Vaike demanded, “Poor Robin's been cooped up for the last three months!”

“Vaike really?” Sully sighed, “You heard it from the cleric herself. Robin pushed himself too much for us. The least we can do is give him a break.”

“Sully's righ'” Donnel said calmly, “'Sides it's not like Robin'll take long t' git better. Accordin' t' th' cleric lady he'll only need a couple more weeks.”

“Blegh!” Vaike said pulling a face as his wife Olivia sighed,

“M-maybe we should stay for a little while...not all of us but those of us who can to help Robin.” She suggested,

“Well as much as Stahl and I would love to,” Sully said calmly, “We've got a couple of missions to work on.”

“Yes and it's much appreciated I can tell you.” Chrom replied, “Especially since the risen are still a pain.”

“Yeah at least their numbers have been dropping since Robin put Grima down.” Lissa agreed.

“We _could_ stay for a while.” Lon'qu said after a moment, “Though Robin seems to be in good hands.”

“Well at least I can help him too!” Lissa said firmly,

“Lissa darling, you know you should be...” Maribelle began and Lissa's face softened,

“Don't worry Maribelle I'm sure that little Owain won't mind a bit.” She said, “After all he's not due for a while.” She said calmly.

“I wouldn't mind staying for a while but I do have matters in Rossane to attend to.” Virion said calmly, “Though I honestly believe-”  
“I can stay.” Gerome said though it seem to be more of him swallowing a lemon than anything else.

“We would miss you and Minerva,” Cherche said calmly, “Though I think she won't mind the warmer climate here.”

“Hey!” Nowi practically yelled getting everyone to look at her, “Why can't you all stay for Robin? We promised that we'd do what we could when he got back didn't we?” The manakete asked slightly desperately,

“Nowi's right.” Cynthia said, “Robin _is_ our hero, so we need to be his!”

“Yeah Bubbles needs to know that we've got his back like he always had ours.” Gaius said pulling out a candy from gods' knew where.

“A taguel doesn't abandon of of their own.” Panne said, “Robin never left us behind.”

“Y-yeah! Robin's always been there for us!” Yarne spoke as bravely as he could.

“Then it's decided. We'll be here as long as Robin needs. Frederick do you think you can send word to the Council that we're waiting for a Shepherd to recover?”

“You do not have to ask Milord,” Frederick said, “I will be more than able to get word before nightfall.”

“Thanks Frederick.” Chrom said and the knight headed out.

 


	15. Lucina Ponders

# Lucina Ponders

 

A whole day in bed was perhaps not an entirely good thing. I was board out of my mind after about an hour or so when Lucina came in with a book. I smiled and she sat by my bedside, “I thought that you could use a book for a while.” Lucina said with a smile.

“Thank you.” I smiled in return, and Lucina started to read.

 

The next day came very quickly. I supposed it was because I actually slept for most of the day but I soon found that Lilian was being serious. I was allowed a little walk which felt nice. It didn't hurt as much but after a while I was back in my chair under strict instruction that I was not to over do it. I didn't mind as it seemed to be fair enough. Of course I noticed that the rest of the Shepherds seemed to have decided that they were going to stay for a while; a bonus I wasn't expecting but one that I had come to enjoy. Virion suggested that we run a strategy simulation and I readily accepted the challenge. Of course I didn't normally have much of an audience but it seemed that today Lucina was watching. I was close to beating Virion when he sighed,

“Checkmate Robin.”

I frowned and looked over the board again and sighed, at least I went down fighting. “No closer than last time.” I muttered in frustration,

“Contrary to that claim good sir, you have made the match quite difficult at many points.”

“I still lost though.” I said with a sigh,

“Ah but you would have won the war.”

I sighed, “Sure. Throw a tactician at a manic dragon and that wins a war.”

Lucina blinked and Virion raised an eyebrow, “Was that meant to be a joke?” The sniper asked me,

“What do you think Virion?” I said, noticing with some pride that I seemed to be talking a _lot_ better since yesterday to the point that I was at least being semi-coherant with my speech.

“I think...no I assume you were speaking in jest Robin.”

“Nope.” I said emphasising the “p”, “Another round Virion?”

“I was hoping you would say so.” The man smiled.

 

The afternoon saw another round of me being allowed to walk around a little bit. Of course I still wasn't quite as sure on my feet as I felt I should be but Lilian did mention that I needed to take “baby steps” so to speak.

 

By the end of the week I was actually able to walk at what I considered was a good pace. It wasn't as slow as the time I tried to walk on my own the first time, but it was certainly enough that I could move around mostly unaided. I needed another week apparently before we were to return to Ylisstol and to that end I wasn't feeling particularly optimistic about leaving. I wanted to thank Lilian somehow for the kindness she'd shown me after all...

 

I made my way over to where Anna was. I didn't normally make a trip to see her but sometimes I had to. I had yet to think about what it was I was hoping to do but it had to be _something_. I had noticed that Lilian didn't like grandiose displays so I had to settle for something a little more practical. On the way to Anna however I almost turned back. The problem was that I couldn't be entirely sure that I was doing the right thing. My eyes scanned the store and what Anna had to offer. I then noticed something that I felt Lilian might like. I could only hope that she liked it. Of course Anna practically fainted when she saw me on my own and I could tell that she was surprised that I _was_ walking. I got what I wanted and got out of Anna's hair. I just didn't feel comfortable being in the way. As I made my way back I noticed that Inigo was making a nuisance of himself and sighed. I ignored him and kept walking onwards (a good thing too as I heard the half sob from a mile off and knew Inigo was talking to Nah). When I eventually did make it back to Lilian's home she was making dinner and I couldn't help but smile. “Lilian, I have something for you.” I said and she was surprised, “I hope you like it.”

She smiled and said, “Ye gods Robin! Ya don' need t' go t' so much trouble lad!” She smiled and without much warning hugged me, “Yeh as bad as Raulf!” Her eyes glistened with slight tears, “But I can't blame ya lad. Seein' ya git better is all o' th' payment I needs.”

“B-but!”

“Even so, I appreciate th' thought lad I really does. Ya mother'd be proud o' yeh fo' bein' such a kind soul.”

I couldn't help but feel a little bit sad but I held out the little thing I had got for her, “This is for you Lilian...”

She smiled, “Yeh too kind lad.” She sniffled slightly, “I appreciates it.”

 

~

 

The two weeks passed very quickly. Lucina found it hard to believe that for the first time in over a year since Grima's defeat Robin was finally coming home. A year in which everyone had been searching for Robin never giving up hope that he was out there somewhere.

 

When Lucina first saw Robin he had been in such a weakened state that she feared he'd never make it home again but he had a way of surprising her even when he wasn't trying to. The pace at which he was recovered was amazing; he had a fighting spirit.

 

Tiki summarised that it was because of the Shepherds that Robin even gained the strength to get to his current nearly recovered state however Lucina had a feeling it was for a different reason entirely. Their goodbye to Lilian and Roy was quite difficult but the couple had said that the Shepherds were welcome back at any time, especially Robin (who incidentally seemed to have become like a second son to them since they found out about his amnesia). Of course Flavia's offer to adopt the tactician still stood but Robin ultimately turned it down. In his words, “I have all of the family I need with the Shepherds.” was sufficient enough to say how he felt.

 

And yet...there was something that Lucina just couldn't place that seemed to be off somehow. Like there was something missing from the tactician's smile. She however couldn't think of what it was. She was busy readying herself to join the Shepherds' convoy, then she would have to leave them. That was her plan all along after all...and yet deep down Lucina didn't want to leave...

 

~

 

I sighed as Chrom was busy getting everyone ready to head back to Ylisstol. I had a feeling that Lucina was upset but at what I didn't know. I decided that I would go and talk to her. Lucina was busy with her cart and I noticed that she looked like she needed a hand.

 

“Lucina let me help.”

“Oh! Robin, are you sure?” She asked me,

“I'm sure.”

“You have my gratitude.” Lucina replied and for a moment in time we were at ease. Then I sighed, “Robin is everything alright?”

“It's...fine.” I said quietly, “I just...get the feeling like I'm going to have to say goodbye Lucina.”

She didn't look at me for a moment as we continued on the task together. I sighed

“I...was thinking of leaving.” Lucina admitted after a while, “But I feel that it might not be the best time to do so.”

“So you still intend to leave?” I asked trying to keep the knife from cutting into me like it had with Sumia when she told me that she was marrying Henry. I looked away from Lucina not wanting to hear the answer. It was too painful for me in that moment to think about it. She would leave. Of course she would leave. There was in her mind nothing worth staying for and no one that she wanted to stay with. Lucina believed it to be for the best but I knew that deep down it was foolish of me to think otherwise. My heart couldn't take it. I knew that it would hurt me more than anything else right about now and it was that painful thought alone that I couldn't stand. Then I wondered if I _could_ go with her then I shot that down. Lucina was Chrom's daughter. I was his tactician! A chief advisor that apparently was still needed. I _couldn't_ go with her even if I wanted to! Gods why did it have to be her that I fell for?

 


	16. The Tactician Realises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin tries to avoid shenanigans but ends up in the thick of it...again...

# The Tactician Realises

 

With Robin's help it took much less time to get ready. The trip was quiet save for the chatter of most of the Shepherds who were talking about some big celebration that they were going to have when they all got back and Robin seemed not to want to talk to anyone much. At first Lucina didn't know why that might be the case but as the day progressed she noticed that Robin seemed sad. She frowned and wondered what she could do to help cheer the tactician up.

 

~

 

As the Shepherds pulled into a suitable camp site I hastened to at least do what I could to help. Most of them insisted that there was little I could do but I needed the distraction...badly. I almost didn't even realise that I had gone the direction that I had. Perhaps it was morbid curiosity, perhaps it was my desire just to be alone but whatever the reason I came across _that_ field. I sighed inwardly and carefully kept an eye out for trouble. Seeing that there was none to be had I decided that I would simply sit and allow the breeze to wash over me for the time being and I paused as I remembered something very...very important.

 

“ _Robin run!” A female voice cried as the war cries got closer, “You have to run! Don't look back! Robin run!”_

_I was about to question that voice when I heard a sickening crunch and the wet sound of a blade piercing a body. I don't know why but I looked. I saw a woman locked in combat with a now dead bandit. She kicked the dead man off her sword and shoved me forwards, “DO AS I SAY AND RUN!”_

“ _B-but Mama...”_

“ _JUST RUN!” She yelled and I couldn't even bring myself not to obey. We ran. Her steps heavy and weak, her breathing laboured as she tried to guide us to a safe place. I couldn't help but notice all of the blood that was coming from what looked to be a wound on her side. I couldn't understand for the moment why she was in so much pain but then I realised that her health was_ dangerously _low. I couldn't explain how I knew it but if she engaged another enemy she would die._

“ _Mama why?” I said once she slowed,_

“ _Robin...you must understand.” She said grabbing both of my shoulders, “Those men are not just after me...they...they are after you. They were sent by your father who wants nothing more than to kill you.”_

“ _Wh-what?!”_

“ _I'm sorry Robin I truly am.” She looked like she was crying. The next thing I knew was subtle. I felt the world suddenly go dark..._

 

_When I first woke I was shocked, “MAMA! WHERE ARE YOU? MAMA?!”_

“ _Heh, heh, foolish child, she's never coming back for you.”  
“Wh-who said that!” I said gripping my bronze sword and turning to see where the enemy was hiding. A wave of pain made me almost drop my weapon._

“ _I can be really daft sometimes,” the voice sighed and I saw a man that looked like...me. His hair was curly just like mine, he was about the same height but his eyes were cold and cruel, “though I suppose she wasn't above abandoning me as soon as she got the chance. Damn bitch. No matter,” the man said with a sadistic grin, “I found what I came for.” The pain in my head reached a new level of intensity. “Once I have you I'll have this world!”_

_I screamed in pain. I felt suddenly very, very weak. The world became black..._

 

“ _You're one of us Robin and no destiny is going to change that! Let's kill that bastard and be done with it!”_

“ _ROBIN HANG IN THERE!”_

_So much pain...why does it hurt so much..._

“ _ROBIN...GUH...”_

_Wh-what?! What the hell just happened?!_

“ _Robin...this isn't...your fault...promise me...you'll make it...out of here...alive...go...”_

_Wait! What's going on? Who?!_

 

“Robin.”

“AH!” I damn near leapt from the ground and felt my hand instinctively reach for my tome. My breathing was heavy as I finally had a clue as to why Chrom had found me. I saw Lucina look at me worried and I sighed heavily, “S-sorry Lucina I didn't see you.” I said guiltily,

“Robin is something wrong?” She asked and I tried to smile,

“Everything's just peachy Lucina.” She frowned at my response but didn't comment on it,

“Well Father was looking for you.” She replied,

“I...I'll be there in five.” I said looking over the field. Lucina followed my gaze for a moment and sat down beside me,

“You're sure that you're alright Robin?” She asked, “You look rather pale.”

 _Drat she's on to me_ “I'm fine.” I replied, “Really.”

“If you say so Robin.” She looked right at me and I couldn't help but heave another sigh,

“Well...mostly fine...” I muttered,

“I assume that you don't want to talk about it?” Lucina asked

“I...don't think it's anything I could talk about...least of all to the others...” I said and Lucina sighed, “I...well I'm not so sure what it was. But somehow...I know where I need to be.”

“Wait...you mean you don't want to go back to Ylisstol?” Lucina asked and I felt a small chuckle,

“No, that's not it. I have a feeling if I _do_ go back to Ylisstol it won't be of much use.” I got up and kept looking to a certain point where the field met the forest. Lucina was quick to get to her feet, “I get the feeling...that we're being watched. Although I could just be looking too deeply into it. Or maybe there is a hopeless part of me that would like to think...well...there is a part of me perhaps that wonders if _she_ really did abandon me.”

“Robin?” Lucina sounded concerned and I sighed,

“Don't mind me Lucina, I was just talking to myself.”

“So a memory did return then.” She said and I sighed,

“I suppose one did.” I admitted,

“Then why...?”

“I don't know.” I said tightly, “I don't even know if it's real or not. For all I know it could be a fabrication by Grima.”

“Robin...”

“I suppose Chrom is likely going to start worrying now huh? We should go see what he...well I should go see what he wants.” I corrected myself,

“He said he simply wanted to speak with you.” Lucina informed me,

“That makes it easier.” I said then I turned away from the forest that I had been looking at.

 

~

 

To say that Lucina was conflicted was an understatement. She had been tasked with finding Robin (easily done given the man's apparent liking of open fields) so that her father could talk with the tactician to make sure that he'd be fine with bear meat for dinner (which Lucina knew was an odd question since Robin _loved_ bear meat whenever it was available). Still she didn't question her father as he _did_ know Robin. She walked with the tactician as the Shepherds all cast glances in the pair's direction.

 

Lucina sighed as she realised that the tactician had indeed wormed his way into her heart without her realising it. She had come to see Robin in a different light since coming back to the past.

 

The Robin of her childhood was a man who was quiet and fierce. He was devastatingly good at his battle tactics for someone who kept a huge length of distance between himself and his allies. He never opened up to anyone, least of all Cordelia (though she never stopped trying until she married Libra). He just didn't seem to be the type to say how he was feeling in any circumstance. However...Lucina remembered as a child how sad Robin had always looked, like he was alone even though her father would often speak with him about something or other that would elicit a roll of Robin's eyes. One of the odd things he would do that made no sense to her youngerself was that he would often be outside reading. Being the curious child that she was Lucina had asked the tactician what it was he was reading. The man looked at her and said quietly, “The story of the Hero King Marth.” And that was all she was able to get really. The Robin of this time was...different to the Robin she knew.

 

This Robin while quiet was also surprisingly gentle. He was as good as if not better than the Robin Lucina had known as a child. This Robin liked his personal space and preferred to be around his male allies rather than his female allies (with Lucina being the apparent exception to that rule) as they seemed not to notice Robin's bubble (perhaps that was why Gaius called Robin “Bubbles”) of acceptable space. He was close to Chrom; much closer than Lucina remembered as a child. Sure there were times when Robin would roll his eyes at Chrom (those times he seemed so like the other Robin...); times where Chrom would hit Robin in the shoulder and most certainly times where the pair were arguing and _not_ talking to one another (which never lasted long as usually one would apologise to the other for whatever slight it was that caused the trouble in the first place).

 

In fact the one thing that Lucina could say for certain was that Robin was (for the most part) almost like a different person. He was someone who liked to be around people and still have his own space from time to time. Lucina snuck a quick glance at Robin and saw that he was lost in thought again...just like she'd seen him be while he was sat in the field. It made Lucina wonder what he was thinking. She heaved a sigh as she realised she would never really know.

 

~

 

Chrom it seemed had a very simple question. “So Robin what do you think about bear meat for dinner?”

“Do you even need to ask Chrom.” I rolled my eyes, “That is the dumbest question you've ever asked me you dolt!” and he laughed as if he expected me to give that answer in the first place

“Well Frederick wanted to make sure so...”

“DAMN IT FREDERICK!” I groaned,

“I would assume Robin...”

“Don't go there!” I pouted, “Don't you dare! I AM NOT GOING TO BE DEPRIVED OF MY FAVOURITE MEAL GODS DAMN IT!”

“Robin...no one is going to stop you from having bear meat.” Chrom said soothingly with the subtle air of irony

“They'd better not if they know what's good for them!” I sulked with my arms folded across my chest in the most comical way I could managed to show that I was joking of course. Chrom suddenly grinned and I knew he got it. Frederick was the one to roll his eyes and for the first time since I'd gotten back from Grima I _heard_ Lucina giggle. It was one of the most adorable sounds. I grinned, and Chrom outright roared with laughter and I felt my arms drop as I laughed with him until neither of us were able to stand.

 

There was a chorus of groans when it was announced that dinner tonight was bear meat. Mostly from Lissa (yep she still couldn't eat it) and Maribelle but since I'd already pulled a decent sized chunk that had been roasting I was quite happy. My stomach of course adding to the chorus. I happily chomped on their shares with unashamed bliss. I was about mid way though what would have been Lissa's when Frederick cleared his throat in annoyance, only to have Chrom say, “Leave Robin alone Frederick. He's happy as he is.”

“Damn right I am!” I said devouring the rest of the meat I was eating.

“I suppose some things never change.” Lissa groaned, “And you're not even listening to me at all are you Robin?”

“Hmm?” I said with a bit of bear meat sticking out of my mouth

“Ha! HA!” Vaike laughed loudly and it wasn't long before almost everyone joined him. I was much too close to chocking on my bear meat but Lucina surprised me with a canteen with water.

“Thanks.” I replied and gulped down the water only to have a painful sensation go all the way down to my chest as the lodged bear meat was loosened from where it was, “Damn it Vaike! Next time we spar I am so handing you your arse!”

“Looks like Teach needs t' remind his student who's bo-”

“With damn magic!” I said suddenly grinning as I had a rather diabolical plan, “No axes for you!”

“The seven hells?!” Vaike yelled, “I don' do tomes ya egg head!”

“Well you're going to have to start now huh Vaike.” I teased, “Or else you just won't match the great Robin.” I knew it was unfair but I deliberately snapped my fingers to hit Vaike with a mild shock.

“HEY!” Vaike yelled as the bolt of thunder hit its mark,

“That's for making my eating less than comfortable.” I said grabbing a second piece,

“You're on Robin!” Vaike said suddenly and he grabbed a piece of bear meat, “Loser has to-”

“You will do nothing of the sort!” Maribelle said sharply, and I chuckled,

“Aww come on!” Vaike shot back at her, “Robin needs-”

“None of your buffonary.” Maribelle said sharply,

“He started it!” Vaike spluttered,

“No, I'm afraid you did Vaike.” I said with an evil grin, “If I recall correctly it was your fault I was having less time to enjoy my delicious serving of bear meat and you owe me for that.”

“Bastard!” Vaike cursed,

“Hey! Knock it off!” Nowi suddenly spoke up, “Or I'll turn into a dragon and chase you both!”

“NO NOWI!” about half of the Shepherds yelled

“Gods they're as insane as I remember them all being.” I muttered to myself. I grabbed as much bear meat as I could and got as far away from the now very much developing argument as I could muster without becoming a part of it as Nowi turned into a dragon. Fun times indeed. Now I need to make a slight step to the left and...

“Oh come on!” Lissa yelled, “That's so not my fault!”

“Well it wasn't mine damn it!” Chrom yelled back, “I wasn't the idiot who let those risen get past _me_.”

“You know damn well it was!” Sully yelled,

_Come on Robin you do not want them to spot you just keep slowly moving away from the argument_

“Say doesn't Robin still have the roster?” Stahl asked and I groaned inwardly chomping down what bear meat I could before they started to look for me.

“Huh?” Sully blinked, “Wait a second...”

I quickly and promptly bolted as fast as my legs could carry me. “ROBIN!” _Ah fuck...looks like the foxes are in the hen house now_. “ROBIN GET BACK HERE!” Chrom yelled as I desperately tried to find a place to hide and spotted Kellam. I knew that it was awful to play such tricks but I dived behind him and watched in baffled delight Chrom keep on running past Kellam and I (hiding behind the knight of course)

“You really shouldn't have done that Robin...” Kellam sighed,

“I had to.” I replied, “I was going to have them tearing me apart over that stupid as fuck roster...not an experience I want to repeat thank you.”

“Oh...” Kellam sounded surprised

“Yeah it was really bad. Worst part is they still haven't got over it either.”

“Say Robin...”

“Yeah?”

“No, never mind. I guess you're going to head out and do some stargazing right?”

“That was the plan...once I had a decent fill of bear meat.”

“Alright then. I guess I'll see you come second night watch.”

“You know you will.” I grinned and headed out towards the field as Chrom kept racing down the other end of the camp yelling my name in a less than amused fashion. I honestly didn't like having to use Kellam to escape Chrom but in this case it was needed. Besides the conversation would be the same as ever.

 

I got clear of the camp at last and grinned as I got back to the open field. The air was a little chilly but not too bad. I felt a smile as I looked up at the sky and saw the stars start to glimmer with their light. The night was going to be a good one I hoped...

 


	17. Epilogue: A New Journey Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which one journey ends as a new one begins.

# Epilogue: A New Journey Begins

“You're sure about this?” Chrom asked Lucina surprised,

“Yes.” She replied

“I...well I don't know what to say.” Chrom said at last. It had been three years since Grima's defeat and two since Robin had returned home and Chrom found that the peace was seemingly going to last (“Thank gods.” he would often say despite the duties of being Exalt being the hardest thing he had to worry about with the paper work being ridiculous more often than it should have been). “You and Robin?”

“Of course. I'm sure you'll understand Father.” Lucina replied, “Robin felt that it would be best for the two of us and we'd be able to cover more ground that way hopefully without too much trouble.”

“Plegia huh?” Chrom sighed, “I take it there is something there after all?”

“Well Robin seems to think so. After all he still hasn't regained much in the way of his lost memories.”

“It would be a fairly difficult trip.” Chrom said calmly

“Father. You know as well as I do what Robin is like. It took me a lot of effort to convince him to let me travel with him at all.”

“Ah. Of course. Just...try to keep Robin from being too stupid please,” Chrom asked her, “We'd be doomed without our Grandmaster of course.”

“I'll be sure to make sure he stays safe father.” Lucina promised and Chrom sighed. Sure things were peaceful...until Robin decided on this trip of his. Chrom could only hope that there wasn't something he was missing. The timing was also off. They were supposed to be holding a little tournament to find the tactician an apprentice within the next week and if Robin wasn't there how could they pick a potential apprentice for the tactician to ease his burden? There was definitely something fishy going on...

 

~

 

I while waited patiently for Lucina to tell Chrom about the impending trip I got everything I needed packed. I had finally managed to track down _something_ that seemed a likely lead to what I had recalled. I knew it was a risk but...I sighed as Lucina came, “I told Father.” She said simply,

“Ah good so we won't have a battalion of pegasus knights after us.”

“Of course not.”

“Well then we'd best be off.”

“Is there a specific reason why we're going to Plegia of all places Robin?” She asked,

“Well...I'd call it a hunch more than anything else.” I admitted.

“Very well then.” Lucina said adjusting her armour, “I can see the need for flight.”

“Yeah this won't take much longer than a couple of days.” I said helping her onto her pegasus.

“Then why...?”

“I wanted to make a stop on the way.” I replied to the question in her eyes, “After all...it has been a while since we last visited Lilian and Roy.”

“Robin...” She then smiled, “Let's go then.”

 

The journey to Plegia yielded about the results that I had expected at least until we arrived at the location I had been told about. The village was quite small, only consisting of a handful of buildings and little in the way of people. I spoke to a couple of them and they didn't have much but they did point me to where the had buried her. My mother...I didn't know much but from what the people told me she put up one hell of a fight to stay alive as long as she had. I came to stand at her grave with Lucina at my side. It was simple, “ _Here lies Morgana, Mother, Sister and Daughter_ ” on a roughly hand-hewn rock and little else than that. On the way back to the village Lucina and I talked and I actually plucked up the courage to tell her how I felt.

 

~

 

Lucina was surprised when Robin admitted rather bashfully that he was in love with her. Surprised and relieved. She found herself in an embrace with the tactician that made her feel relief. She realised only then what why that was. She'd not wanted to leave because of Robin...not just because of the road he had to travel to recover. Or the road that they were travelling together as friends that had become such a strong bond. It was the road that they were travelling to a new future together. She knew that road wouldn't be easy. She knew that road would be almost as hard as the one she had to travel on her own except this time she wasn't alone and she finally realised another thing...Robin wouldn't just be by her side...she would be by his and he would never have to be alone ever again. With that knowledge in hand she hugged the tactician (much to his delight) and decided that she would accept him as he was...

 

The End

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly I would like to thank everyone who has read this story. I hope that I can continue to keep up to this writing standard in all of my works!
> 
> Secondly if you haven't already please do have a look at "Broken Bird". It is an amazing fiction to read and well worth a look.
> 
> Thirdly and I can't say it enough, thank you to everyone who had left feedback and kudos it really means a lot! :D


End file.
